The World I Only Know
by chief93
Summary: Keima did not know that by throwing away this flag, he had chosen to begin down a new route, a much darker and troublesome route than the world only we all know. (Alewar Warinot is Co/Main Author)
1. The World I Only Know

**By: Z-ComiX  
CHAPTER 1: The World I Only Know**

**Disclaimer: Do not own TWGOK or it affiliations or something like that.**

My name is Keima Katsuragi. I was born June 6, at 11:29:35 and am currently 17 years old. I am 174 cm tall, 54 kg and have a blood type of B. My mother is Mari Katsuragi, an ex-biker and my father is Keiichi Katsuragi, a man who travels the world as a part of his career. When I was young, I wasn't really interested in anything. I would float around in this world; do the necessary amount of work to be considered 'normal' and repeat the cycle day in and day out. This was my life… until I saw something amazing.

When I saw it I was in awe. Its glowing screen, the images it displayed and the stories it told to me. This beautiful device entranced my eyes and excited my mind and so naturally I started to play more I asked my mom what it was. She replied that it was a game console and told me how it worked. This is when I realized I wanted to be a gamer.

The more I played the more adept I became. I would 100 percent a game in a matter of weeks, a time interval I would surpass months later, and I would absorb the information as if I were a sponge. These games gave me more than a purpose; I genuinely enjoyed going out and exploring these worlds that were contained in my hands. I should also probably mention these events happened before I even entered Kindergarten.

It was only when I interacted with others that things got complicated. I enjoyed my little world; my reality was much more interesting than the one that I was born into. The characters seemed more alive in these worlds compared to the kids in my class. Ah, my classmates… when I first joined the class people would ask me about my games, they thought it was cool, since as a young kid they were socially acceptable.

_"That's so cool!"_

_"Oh I love that game!"_

_"Man, I can never pass that stage, but you did it in one go!?"_

And why shouldn't they have been in awe? I had been playing and completing these games faster than anyone they had ever seen. At first I thought it was okay to talk to them about my games; I thought they would be as involved in these games as I was. So I began to discuss all the information I had learnt over my short life. But when I talked about it with other kids my age they started to pull away.

_"Oh…I didn't know about that… It's kinda weird you know that much…"_

_"Ummm… Keima I've never heard of that actually…"_

_"Hey listen, lets go play soccer… no?... oh okay… well I'll see you around then…"_

I went from being interesting to being weird in all the eyes of my classmates in a matter of days. They did not understand my passion and therefore shunned me; a common plot device that is based off the idea that humans fear what they do not understand. Even my teachers started to avoid me. At first they tried to assimilate me; they punished me for playing games, they did many things, but in the end they all gave up. But it was a non-issue to me because I was doing something I enjoyed. I did my work, I learnt the necessary, but I was not a part of their reality.

My reality was developing around me. My knowledge of gaming made me learn things younger kids would not know until high school. I would learn information, seek out information and retain the information I used for my conquests of games.

Information; it was my power. It was through this that I began to learn not only about the world around me, but of what was so flawed about it. These theories were proven the day my true passion was shown to me… and when it was exposed to fellow classmates.

Through research I learnt about a genre of games known as 'galge games,' or dating simulators. Of course, kids my age didn't really play these games, but as a gamer I had to challenge myself to excel. So, I bought a few of these games from a store I frequented. Since my mom usually bought the games for me, the cashier did not realize I was the intended player and therefore disregarded the ratings. As soon as I returned home, I played the first game in the stack. A few minutes in, I was hooked; I was entranced by the plotline and was captivated by the process of getting this girl to fall in love with me. I wanted to see her happy, I wanted to have her reach her ideal ending. As soon as I finished that game, I immediately started the next game and then next one. Before I knew it, I was heading off to school playing one of the games. This is when I was completely isolated.

It was time for lunch and so I pulled out my newest game and popped it into the portable. I disregarded the game case on my desk, focusing on my goal of saving the heroine from her plight. Soon a girl from my class passed by my desk and by some chance decided to look at the case. Her eyes must have widened as she saw the case and read the rating. All I noticed at the time was her talking to the teacher and pointing at me and whispering.

_"Keima-kun? Is this your game?" said the teacher with a worried look on her face._

_I nodded not looking up at her, too busy with analyzing the dialogue on the screen._

_"Keima… these games aren't for you, there for older kids… I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take it away from you."_

_I looked up at her with a blank look. I was too young to really understand what the problem was and even today have trouble with some parts of this reality._

_"Why?" I asked._

And then it all began. I calmly discussed with her why I should be allowed to play my games and the beauty of them. She started getting more and more worried and soon she went to get the principal. When they returned, I continued to make eloquent arguments to their responses and as I spoke more and more of the kids started listening to me talk. It wasn't long before I found myself in the principal's office with my mom, but I continued to play my game either way. I knew I was in the right, but I could tell I was in for it later. Words like "BANNED" and "DIRTY" and "TABOO" were used. I couldn't understand there views even after I had made such a great case for the games I so loved. I learnt that day that the Real world will never accept my world.

_"Hey look it's that kid."_

_"wasn't he caught playing bad games?"_

_"Yeah, he so creepy! All he does is play games!"_

_"Eww!"_

_"God! He such an Otamegane!"_

Otamegane. A combination of otaku, my "geeky" nature and megane, a sign of my bespectacled face. That word branded and followed me forever. I was not apart of any crowd anymore. I was completely isolated from my class, the school, and most importantly Reality. But this was of no concern to me; in fact it was better this way. They could not and would not understand or try to understand my way of life. They were intolerant of my world, and their world would never reach my ideals. It was an impassable rift that I was happy was there. So finally I was allowed to do what I liked; I could finally play my galge games in silence.

I was like my name said. I was a knight trying to save the girl in each one of my games. I would not rest until I set every one of them free. Over the years that knight would gain power and rise from this mortal playing field and become a god. A Fallen God of Conquest. The Otoshigami.

Currently I run a modest website where I record my trails and tribulations to aide those whom seek to follow in my footsteps. Through ads and donations on my site, I am able to make enough money to buy games and then some. I am surprising how many people seem to visit my site because my calculations say that if I were to use the money as it were now, I would be able to survive off my website alone (and by survive I mean buy games, live in a cheap apartment and have one meal a day). Even if I did not do this, my future is secured since I could always work for my mom's café as a bartender. I have become quite adept in brewing coffee as I have been working in Café Grandpa with my mom from time to time. My grades are fine as well, sans physical education since of course with my gamers' physique, I am not the most athletic student. Still I get by in life and toe the baseline of an 'average' student even if my social status is that of an exile.

Do not feel sorry for me, I enjoy this life. I have chose this route since is gets me closer to my goal. I am the Otoshigami, I have no need for any of this bonds or Reality… and yet I am cursed to jump its hurdles to continue. What irony. This is my life story and as long as there are not unexpected events, I intend to proceed this way forever.

Keima Katsuragi sat at his usual spot at the top of the school tapping away at the keys on his PFP. He was reading the e-mails that the "lost lambs," as he called them, had sent to him today. One message caught his eye in particular.

_**To The God of Conquest**_

_**I have heard rumors that you can conquer any girl you want. That is quite unbelievable, but if that is true, there is a girl I would like you to conquer. If you are confident you can do it, then press the "reply" button.**_

He though about pressing the button, but after much contemplation he came to a conclusion that this must be spam since he needed to click on an unknown link. He had had this happen before and ended up losing all his save data and having to get a new PFP to replay hours of work. With that he put the message in his "DEAL WITH LATER…" folder to incur wraith of god at a later date.

Keima did not know that by throwing away this flag he had chosen to begin down a new route, a much darker and troublesome route than the world only we all know.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hello and welcome to my first (and hopefully many) fanfiction story!**

**But first thing first, to the original author of this story, to one Z-ComiX of the Red Hawk Scan forum:**

**I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR TAKING THIS AWAY FROM YOU, GOOD SIR\MADAM!**

**But this story haven't been updated, and I hate to see a good fic like this become a dead fic.**

**So if anyone can help me contact the author, then I will be your debt forever and ever.**

**If not, THEN FORGIVE ME FOR UPDATING THE REMAINING ORIGINAL STORY!**

**Side note: I edited some parts of the original because it irritate me for some reason.**

**Can someone tell my why?**

**Side side note: Can somebody become my beta reader/Co-Author if I can't get the original author to update.**

**Side side side note: Does anyone else think that Keima should have ended up with all Goddess hosts and Chihiro?**

**Side note 4x: I will stopped wasting your time now, but I might include all the light novel characters and any minor characters as well as any OC I'll be asking for to mess up Keima life even farther.**

**Yes I'm an evil bastard and I love it! MWHAHAHAHAHA-choke-choke-cough-cough **

**I will stop now.**


	2. The World a Runner Only Knows: Flag 1-1

**CHAPTER 2: The World a Runner Only Knows  
Flag 2.1 Warming up**

**Don't own TWGOK or it affiliations or something like that. **

It was a typical school day at Maijima Private High. The sun shone brightly overhead as the smell of bread being places for the lunch rush was in the air. It enticed all the students to come down and buy some as they sat in there classes in hunger… all expect for one student who had been playing his games all throughout the period. Quickly typing out commands, Keima rushed to the ending of his newest game enjoying every second of the drama unfolding before him. Although most humans would be hungry at this time, Keima was no ordinary person for he only needed his games and the occasional dinner to get him through the day. Some would say that he was ignoring the world around him, however this was not so. He was always aware of his surroundings as he had to be able to game at the peak of his ability. Any form of distraction could cut down on time so he was ready to evade any issues reality might throw.

His ability kicked in as he heard the door to the classroom slide open. His ears perked up as three pairs of footsteps and the high-pitched girl's voices flooded the room that had once been a cathedral of silence moments before. They of course were normal high school girls so Keima figured he was safe for now. They would not disturb-

"Ewww its Otamega! How gross; it doesn't look like he even moved since this morning!"

A normal reaction Keima had heard many times before. Disregarded.

"Forget it, he in his own little world, he won't bother us. He probably doesn't even know we're here!" the girls giggled.

Keima would have smiled at how ignorant they were of his power, but he was at a crucial point in the game and could not afford to lose focus.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What?"

"You know Takahara Ayumi?"

"The track runner? I heard she's the fastest newcomer this year!"

Everyone seemed to have been talking about this Takahara Ayumi for weeks, but Keima did not see the appeal. She was an annoying, loud-mouthed and dimwitted Real, and therefore had no place in his mind.

"What happened?" asked one of the girls to the one who brought up Ayumi's name.

"Turns out she tripped and hurt herself while practicing hurdles! They say it might have been a prank by the seniors."

"How cruel!" The other agreed, but the one who brought forth the rumor just shook her head.

"Well, I don't know… she might not have been that good at track to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I head a rumor that she might have just been lucky… or even cheated during one of our Physical Education classes. Apparently she was recruited to the track team the day the coach planned to go scouting. I don't know… it all seems a little too convenient…"

"Whoa, really? I never knew all that! I also heard she hasn't improved at all since that day let alone match it… I just thought it was because it was hard for her to increase such a great time… kind of makes you think twice about people like that."

"Well it doesn't matter either way; she really hurt her leg so she won't be able to compete at the next meet. If it's too bad she might be out for the season…"

The girls continued to babble about their stupid rumors for the rest of lunch while Keima processed the information he had been given… in the game. He filed the info on Ayumi in the back of his brain under "Non-essential Facts on Reality."

The bell rang signaling the start of the next class and as Keima switched out games he caught a glance at Ayumi coming into the classroom. She had a crutch tucked under one arm and a cast on her injured foot. She had two of her friends helping her to her seat, where she struggled to get the foot positioned in a way that did not hurt her as she sat through class. Although her expression was a smile as she thanked her friends Keima thought he caught a glimpse of sadness… no not that, more like… regret. But this was again not his problem. This was not his Reality.

Class started as Nikaido Sensei stepped into the room. As they began with the normal class routines Keima continued to play his games, absorbing the data from two Realities at once. Near the end of the day Nikaido passed out the tests that were taken a few days prior. Dissapointedly the sadist teacher shoved the paper in Keima's face, making him fumble to juggle his PFP and his paper, which Keima of course aced. On the other hand one girl with an injured leg could be heard groaning at her paper.

"Takahara," stated Nikaido with her usual no-nonsense tone.

"Your grades have been poor all year. If you wish to continue attending track you will have to pull up your grades with the next test."

"Oh… Yes Sensei." Said Ayumi in a tone that could be heard as "I will" to most, but to Keima's trained ears, which was able to pick out emotion from the voice's of the characters in his games, he heard the distinct feeling of half-heartedness. Nikaido seemed to detect it too.

"With the way you have been taking test I doubt that studying alone will help you at all. I cannot have one of my fastest students fail and lose her spot on the track team when I'm betting on your success this year in the teacher's pool."

To this everyone got a sweat drop and a nervous laugh. To many this would be out of the ordinary, but everyone knew their Sensei by now and so this wasn't as much of a shock as it would be. She continued.

"Therefore I am assigning you to take one-on-one lessons with the class's top student. From today onward, you will stay after class everyday and study with Katsuragi."

"EEEHHH?!" Everyone, including one gamer and one runner, exclaimed.

"Sensei isn't that too much of a punishment?!" stated Chihiro. "To be stuck in the same room as that perverted Otamegane… I don't even want to think about it!"

Keima stood up in anger. The sound of a PFP hitting the desk and a chair sliding as someone rushed to there feet was audible.

"HEY! IT'S NO PARTY FOR ME EITHER! Why do I need to be stuck here everyday with someone from The Real?! I need to complete my games!"

Nikaido did her famous sinister smile.

"Are you questioning my orders?"

Everyone besides Keima went silent. IF there was one thing that the class could somewhat respect about Keima it was his immunity to their Sensei's atmosphere that she projected. Although this respect was very, VERY minimal.

"You can't force me to say after school to teach her."

"Oh can't I? I see only two choices Katsuragi… either you do this tiny task everyday and I ignore your gaming addiction or I can punish you by making you stay after school grading papers while I 'accidentally' drop coffee on your games."

Keima grew silent. She had him in a corner with the use of the carrot and stick method (or was it more of a stick and sharper stick method?).

"… Just until she can do it on her own, right?"

Nikaido smiled at his meek response, denoting her victory.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

And with that normality returned to class for all expect Keima and Ayumi, who could visibly be seen as depressed. It would definitely be a long day for the two if them…

Ayumi and Keima sat opposite of each other at a desk. Ayumi put her hands behind her head, rocking her chair back and forth while Keima saved his game. He tucked his PFP away in his pocket waiting and looked up at Ayumi.

"Alright, let's get this done quickly. What areas do you have problems in?" Keima said with a sigh.

He just wanted this to end as quickly as he could; it was very unsettling to be stuck in the same room as a Real. Ayumi looked at her notebook and then back at Keima. His eyes when wide open as Ayumi rubbed the back of her head with a nervous grin.

"Oh god no… don't tell me… ALL OF IT?!"

She tried to cover for herself.

"… W-well! I was very busy! With track and all, and then the injury…"

"That no excuse to not study!"

"Like you can talk otamega! You NEVER study!"

She looked away again in disgust.

"Really… to be stuck here with you… just play your stupid games."

Keima's eyes filled with rage.

_HONESTLY! THIS GIRL IS MPOSSIBLE!_ He pulled out his PFP and began to play. In the recesses of his mind he started to calculate the time it would take to even get through this hurdle Reality and thrown his way. Then his mind drifting to other things. _Why isn't she trying harder… doesn't she want to go back to track? OR at least doesn't she want to get away from me?… This is why Realities heroines cannot compete with that of the galge universes._

He decided to shake it off for now, but still it was strange. He looked up to check on the girl only to be greeted by a sad faced Ayumi. The face was so surprising that Keima could not pull himself away from staring. Since people had ignored him all his life he hypothesized that Ayumi had just followed suit and forgotten he was there. Now she was showing her true emotions as she stared blankly at the track team training outside the window.

Keima had spent years trying to remove these emotions from girls in his games that it was beginning to irritate him that he was doing nothing. His hands fidgeted as he tried to select imaginary commands that would usually prompt at this point in time, but to no avail. And yet, he did not want to interact with Reality. He fought internally with the choice to interact or throw away the flag.

_Don't do it, don't DO IT!_

"H-hey… Your leg…" He awkwardly said never look in up from his screen.

"Hmm!" Ayumi was surprised at first and then quickly put her façade back up.

"Y-yeah, it hurts a little but whatever, you know?"

The silence returned. Keima decided to continue probing since he had already chosen this route.

"So you think you'll be able to run soon?"

"Maybe… it doesn't matter anyway, tomorrow's the big meet. I'll probably be off the team after this…"

Keima noted the tone. The comments from the girls before along with his previous assumptions were building into a profile of Ayumi's problem in his mind. He decided to try a little more forceful in his approach.

"Is that what you want?"

Ayumi face suddenly snapped towards Keima with angry eyes.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! How could I…"

Her eyes flickered in a direction that Keima knew meant that she was recalling information only she knew.

"An otamega like you who has never even done a sport could never understand the pain I'm in right now! I worked hard to get to where I am! How could you even suggest that?"

"Well…" he said, adjusting his glasses.

"I heard a rumor earlier that you might have only made the team due to cheating anyway."

THWACK!

Keima instantly felt a stinging sensation that pulled his eyes away from the screen as Ayumi smacked him across the face. He moved a hand to his cheek, which only made the pain worst.

"IDIOT! THOSE ARE OBVIOUSLY LIES! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT!"

Ayumi's eyes were watering as she fought back tears. Keima figured she had been hearing this rumor all day since the injury and now that she was hearing it from "the lowest of the low" only made it worst. Her fires of her anger burned down those as she stood up and looked away.

"It doesn't matter anyway… tomorrow my only chance to pursue my dream will be gone…"

Ayumi looked up at the school's clock. She then looked out the window, just staring at the track as the setting sun bathed it in a golden orange.

"Time's up. Just get out of here and leave me alone."

Keima silently did as he was told. As he slid the door shut he could faintly hear the pants of Ayumi as she slowly lost the battle to fight back her tears.

As Keima walked he analyze the information he had been presented. Ayumi did want to go back to track, that was apparent from her reaction to the cheating allegation… but then again she didn't. Something was holding her back and it didn't feel like it was her injury.

To many, these thoughts about Ayumi would make one think that Keima was trying to help her out of the kindness of his heart, but in actuality it benefitted him to proceed this way. If he could get Ayumi to like track again, she would be more motivated to study and in turn that would mean Reality would no longer have a hold on him. So, with that in mind, Keima started to flip through his mental note cards of plot devices. Although there was a divide between the two worlds he knew, some choices may be transferable if he could find a scenario that was similar to Ayumi's.

Keima decided that he might as well kill two birds with one stone at this point by getting through his latest game while trying to solve this problem. He reached for his pocket to get his PFP out when he realized he did not have it on him.

"… it must have fallen to the floor when Takahara-san slapped me…"

And so with this in mind he headed back to the classroom to check. It was very late at this point, so everyone should have gone home by now. The sun and disappeared and the sound of his footsteps echoed in the halls. He reached for the door to side it and what he saw inside the classroom he couldn't believe.

"Honestly! She could have cleaned the room before she left! Nikaido-Sensei would have blamed me for this if I hadn't come back…"

He started to clean the room when he saw his PFP on his desk.

"Well, at least she did one good thing…"

He tucked it away safely in his pocket. In his peripheral vision he saw movement outside the window. Peering at the track he saw Ayumi at the starting line, track clothes on. She did not have her crutch or her cast. Keima silently watched what was about to unfold.

Ayumi had her hand on a watch she wore for training and as soon as she clicked the button she took off. She did not stumble or show any sign of injury in her form, in fact, Keima noted, she was actually very graceful in how she glided around the track. She ran one lap at full speed then stopped her watch. She panted and smiled as she recovered from her burst, but when she looked at her wrist the smile was wiped away along with all the sweat on her brow. The only thing that remained was the tears that streamed down her face as she fell to her knees.

Keima sat in his seat; he crossed his leg and had his PFP on as he played in the dark. The only light was the moon dimly illuminating the room and the soft glow of the PFP upon his emotionless face. His only thought at this new flag was,

"I've seen something good…"

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Hello again people, look at your fic, now back to my fic, now back at your fic, now back to me. Sadly, my isn't an original, but if I stopped using copy & paste, I could write and smell like you. Look down, back up, where are you? You're on a laptop with the story my story could be written and smell like. What's in your hand, back at me. I have it, it's an original story with two review to that story you love. Look again, the reviews are now diamonds. Anything is possible when my story could smells like Old Spice and not a lady. I'm on a horse.**

**Bad joke I know, but I'm trying damn it.**

**Once again, not an original story, credits belong Z-ComiX of a difference forum.**


	3. The World a Runner Only Knows: Flag 1-2

**Flag 2.2 Cooling Down**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TWGOK or it affiliations or something like that.**

The next day dark clouds had covered the sky of Maijima and as rain pelted the window of 2-B two figures could be seen in the near empty room. Ayumi was obviously mad at Keima after yesterday's events. She didn't even open her eyes as Keima walked up to her. He sat down in his chair and placed books on her desk with a loud thump.

"You ready to work today?" he said coldly. To this Ayumi reacted.

"Hey why are you taking that tone with me? I should be the angry one since what you said to me yesterday!"

She stared at him with angered eyes, making an angry face to match, which was sort of cute in its own little way.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. Are you ready to study please?" The sarcasm could be heard even to the dimwitted Ayumi.

"What's the deal Otamega, you wanna get hit again? I guess yesterday you cried all night not being able to talk to your e-girlfriend since you left you game console here!"

Ayumi had a smirk on her face, thinking this was clever. To this Keima thought only that he had built up enough tension to make the payload he had effective. He looked only at the screen of his PFP and spoke with a very calm, almost sinister tone.

"Actually, I was able to get my PFP back yesterday… by they way I'm glad your mouth is as fast as your legs were yesterday, I hope your reading skills can keep up."

It took a moment for Ayumi to figure out what he was implying, but when she grasped it, it felt like she had been hit hard in the stomach. A boom of thunder could be heard in the background.

"W-what?" She said, stunned. Her face felt hot and her mind was swimming. Keima stopped clicking commands and looked up at Ayumi with piercing eyes. The looks sent a chill through Ayumi.

"I saw you running Ayumi; you aren't actually injured at all. So that begs the question… why? You say you didn't cheat, any yet you faked your own injury to get out of today's meet…"

"I… I… No… It's not…"

Ayumi could not think straight, everything was starting go out of focus. Only Keima was in focus right now, with his eyes staring into hers. She could hear her blood flowing in her ears, her heart racing, her breath increasing. The whole room was spinning out of control, the rain seemed to fade away and Keima's voice began to echo and fade in her mind.

Keima grabbed Ayumi by her shoulders, holding on tightly, which snapped Ayumi back into reality. She was full of too many confusing emotions at once; she was close to breaking again.

"Takahara, talk to me! Tell me the truth; what is going on?"

With this Ayumi completely broke down.

"I CAN'T DO IT! There are too many expectations, too many people looking towards me! All I can feel is the pressure from everyone around me!"

She was bawling with every word. Keima felt really uncomfortable all of a sudden, but in order to keep on the route he persevered.

"I used to love running! It was what I was good at! It was difficult, but enjoyed it! Now, I can't get my time to go up I feel like everyone will be disappointed by me! I want to live up to their expectations, but I CAN'T! There are just too many people… to many expectations… to many…"

Ayumi was now full only crying. Keima now understood what was going on and how to continue from here on out to help this person. But first, he needed to comfort this girl. He grabbed Ayumi and pulled her close, which was a complete shock to Ayumi. She struggled to get free, but after a few moments she relaxed and let it all out. They stood there in an embrace, Ayumi silently crying into Keima's shoulder as he thought about what steps he would need to take from here on out.

* * *

Shortly afterward, when she had calmed down, there was a moment of silence where the two were still in an embrace. Ayumi couldn't help but think of how warm Keima was and blushed at the thought. But almost as quickly as she had thought that, the warmth was gone as Keima released her and sat down at his seat, legs and arms crossed and eyes shut.

"… Very well, I will not tell anyone about your 'injury.'"

Then he looked up at her with his powerful stare.

"BUT! There are some things you must do in return. First of all, you need to be much more serious when we study together."

Ayumi was a little taken back at how to the point he was and a little offended. Was this the whole reason he was doing this? Did his pervert do all this on purpose to blackmail her?

"Fine… whatever-"

"And secondly, starting tomorrow until next week, you will allow me to coach you in running every night until the next meet."

Ayumi was shocked at this.

"Wait… what?! What good will that do? The most important meet was today and I missed out on that!"

Keima corrected the position of his glasses.

"Have you seen the weather? It will be rescheduled, and if my information is correct, the rain date is a week from today. Therefore we have a week to do this."

She looked uncomfortable now, most likely the idea of working with the Otamegane was very weird to her. Plus he had seen her with her emotions on full blast. Keima decided to take a page out of Nikaido-Sensei's playbook.

"Listen, this is your best shot. You can either take my help or I can tell everyone about your injury and how you cried in my arms."

Ayumi's face turned red and her eyes filled with rage as she stared him down. Neither side gave an inch in the battle, but in the end a mere mortal can not face a god. Ayumi sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll do it, but this doesn't mean you've convinced me to participate in the meet. No matter what you do, there is no way I will be able to increase my time especially since you are by no means an athlete."

Ayumi sat down and looked at the clock. There was still a lot of time until today's lesson was over. Ayumi put her hands behind her head and blushed a little thinking about how Keima had held her all of a sudden and now was offering to help her.

"Well Otamega, teach me something then."

Keima pulled out a notebook. Ayumi knew, much like everyone else, that Keima never took notes… well at least not about class. He then handed her the notebook and looked at her.

"Now we can make some progress."

Ayumi looked to the cover of the note book and read under the name label "AYUMI TAKAHARA." Inside were clearly written and annotated notes about the class, the current reading assignments, page references, examples and even note about future sections to study for the tests. Ayumi was surprised; the whole thing was specifically crafted to be readable for her and was written from Keima's memory entirely. And the way it was written… she could understand what was going on.

"How did you..?"

"How do you think I get perfect papers?"

"No I mean, I can understand what's going on… how did you make it so easy to understand?"

"… I had to deal with a similar character… in a game…" he said the second part quieter than the first, but Ayumi still picked up on it. She smiled a little as she flipped through the pages. Keima cleared his throat and then picked up a teaching edition of a text book and began lecturing her about useful information.

"Now first of all, if we look back in history at the first poets of Japan we can infer…"

* * *

The next day, after lessons, Keima waited out on the track for Ayumi. He looked up at the sky to be greeted by the moon, which lit up the track below. He had been waiting for 20 minutes for Ayumi and although he was playing a new game on his PFP, the cold chill of night was in no way helping him in his conquest. Finally, he heard footsteps from behind.

"Finally, it took you long enough."

"Sorry, I had trouble changing in the dark…" she laughed nervously.

Keima told her to go through her normal routine and then do 200 meter hurdles. Ayumi ran a mile to warm up and then proceeded to stretch before lining up. Keima mentally noted her running style, and compared it to some of the other runners he had seen (in games of course). When she was ready, Keima started her and she took off like a rocket. To many, Ayumi's raw speed would be impressive, but Keima just watched silently as she raised her legs over and over jumping the hurdles. When she returned, she was sweating profusely.

"What'd… you… think..?" She panted out looking to Keima. When she saw he was playing his PFP, she got very angry. What was the point in doing that if he wasn't even watching!?

"Hmm... do it again." He commanded.

"What!?"

And he had the audacity to tell her to do it again!? Why did he offer to help her train if he was just going to ignore her!?

"Just do it."

She was going to argue, but gave up on the notion figuring there was no point. And so she lined up and ran the course again. And again. And again. Keima never looked at her, just played his PFP.

"Hey, I though you were gonna help me! If you're just gonna make me do drills over and over, I might as well do it by myself!"

Keima just nodded and told her to do it again. This continued for two more tries, but by now Ayumi had stopped caring about what Keima was thinking and just let off all her aggression on the track. When Ayumi finished the second time she was so tired. This time though she was taken by surprise when she found Keima standing at the ending with a bottle of water and a towel.

"Good job, you got faster by .5 seconds that time."

He was actually looking at her this time. She took cautiously took the towel and water.

"... How did I improve? I've been doing the same thing a usually do and you did nothing."

"Exactly." He said with an 'of course you did' tone.

Ayumi was perplexed and, being the obvious girl she was, Keima picked up on this very quickly and explained.

"There are two reasons why you have been doing poorly lately. Today I got rid of the first problem; you were getting crushed under the expectations The Real set on you. Therefore, by making you uncaring in how you preformed today you were less self-conscious and therefore preformed better."

"Wait, what?"

"You said you felt pressured to do better by your team. Even when you trained on your own, you only thought about the team's expectations. But here, you only ran because I told you to, and then when you saw I didn't care, there was no pressure on you."

He took her hand and helped her up.

"Basically you had the runner's version of 'stage fright.'"

As Ayumi was being pulled up by Keima, she thought. She now knew why he had ignored her, and was shock by how much thought he put into this. He actually listened to her problems and tried to help her for real. Of all the times she saw him as callous and cold, this was the first time she had seem him so caring for anyone. And what more, it was for her. She got a little red in the face thinking about it, but shook it off.

"Anyway, it's late. Let's clean up and go home." said Keima letting go of her hand.

Ayumi quickly agreed, maybe a little too quickly and ran to change. Keima didn't see it, but she held the hand he had grasped in the other, feeling its warmth. That concluded the first day of training.

* * *

"Hey, hey Katsuragi," said Ayumi. "What does this mean?"

Without looking away from his screen Katsuragi spoke.

"It's a line that speaks of how the princess pretended to be injured in order to avoid marrying her best friend. Kind of like what you did with track. Honestly, I can't figure out how you of all people wouldn't understand that."

"Honestly Katsuragi… bringing that up again..." She said pouting a little.

Keima just continued to tap away, which peeved Ayumi.

"You know, you'll get bigger glasses from staring at a small screen all day."

Unfazed, Keima kept playing. Smiling sinisterly, Ayumi grabbed the PFP from him.

"HEY!" Said Keima, but Ayumi held it out of reach.

"Nope! You can have it back _after _class. Now help me understand this… this…"

"… Stanza…?" Keima said, filling in the blank. He sighed as he looked at the page.

"Honestly… how did you make it this far?"

Ayumi just smiled as she received a lecture from the game-obsessed boy.

* * *

Ayumi finished another repetition. She was completely out of breath, and fell to the floor. She was going to lie down, but she was then her face was covered with a towel. She followed the trajectory back to Keima's hand.

"You were slower that time by .27 seconds."

"Really? I thought I did better…" she said taking a sip of water. Ayumi sprung back up.

"OKAY~! Once more."

She was going to the starting line when Keima said something to her.

"Try staring on you other foot. You usually land on the same foot, but your lunge pattern is not right for that foot. If you start with the other foot, you should be able to make your landings flow into a faster run."

Ayumi paused for a minute then smiled and nodded.

"Alright Katsuragi-Sensei!"

And with that she tried again. She was .47 seconds faster.

* * *

Class was as dull as ever for both Keima and Ayumi. When the lunch bell rang everyone cleared out, except our secret training buddies. Ayumi noticed Keima wasn't leaving and so she approached him. She grabbed his eyes from behind, which made him squeal like a girl.

"Guess who~!"

"GAHH! TAKAHARA! I CAN'T SEE MY GAAAAAMMMMEEE!" he pleaded for her to let go. This game had an auto-text scroll so he could not afford to miss a second.

"Hmmm… I don't like that name…"

If Keima could see her face he would notice the red cheeks forming on her face.

"C-call me Ayumi…"

"FINE FINE! AYUMI! AYUMI!"

"See? Was that so hard?"

She let go with a smile. She looked to see if Keima had a bento he was going to eat, but she found none.

"Hey, aren't you gonna eat?"

"Don't need to, my games are enough." Keima replied in his usual monotone voice.

Ayumi sighed and stared at him.

"Really? That bad for you, you know? I'll go buy both of us some Yakisoba Pan! I be right back, don't move!"

She ran for the door, but instead of heading into the hall she ran straight into her three seniors. There were two followers and one very large and imposing girl in the middle. The middle one did not talk, but Keima knew from prior data that she was the captain of the track team.

"Hey Ayumi, how's the leg?" Jeered one of them.

"It's… it's getting better… I might be able to be at the meet this week…"

"Why would we want YOU there?" Said the other.

"Yeah, you should just quit while you're injured. Just stay down."

And with that they pushed Ayumi to the floor. The thud of a human and a crutch both hitting the floor could be heard echoing through the room. Ayumi felt the pain of the impact rush through her body.

"Just leave Ayumi. A cheater like you never belonged on our track team."

The two talkative ones walked away, but the tall upperclassmen just stared at her with an unreadable expression. She was not someone you wanted to play poker with. And with that the seniors left. Ayumi was still on the floor, recovering from their words. Keima could see her resolve slipping so he went to help her get up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position. He could she her embarrassment, and for some reason he felt embarrass too.

"Thank you…"

There was a pause. Keima was about to say something when Ayumi cut him off.

"I… I'll go get the Yakisoba!"

She got on her crutches quickly and fumbled out of the room. Keima was once again left in the room alone, but for the first time some reason it bothered him. Usually he would just return to his game, but now it felt like something was wrong, something was missing, something that his games could not fix.

"…Must be my stomach. If only my body in The Real didn't need resources to survive…"

And with that he dismissed the feeling and went back to conquering the sprinter in his game.

* * *

"That was better..." commented Keima to Ayumi as she finished another drill. She shimmered as the sweat on her brow reflected the moonlight.

"Let's try to one more time."

"Alright, I'll show you I can do better Katsuragi-Sensei!"

She smiled jokingly making a bicep-flexing pose. Ever since Katsuragi had been pushing her to be better, she had started having fun trying to get faster. Plus, she always knew she was doing better when he looked up at her. She would try her hardest every time to see those eyes staring back at her, as if they were saying that she had done well, confirming her achievements. And even if she didn't improve, Keima would tell her how to improve her form.

She was surprised how knowledgeable he was about running, yet he was the slowest runner in there class. Maybe he studied all about running just for her? The thought made her heart race in a way different to when she was running, and she enjoyed the feeling.

"Let's take a break. Here, I got some water for you."

Ayumi graciously accepted the drink, quickly gulping it down, refueling her body of precious liquids. There was silence as Ayumi caught her breath and Keima played his game. Ayumi's mind drifted and began to think about what Keima said to her the first time they practiced.

"Hey Katsuragi?"

"Hmm…" he acknowledged to her question.

"You said I had two problems that I needed to overcome to get better. What was the second?"

Keima put his PFP down for a second and looked up at the moon. The light seemed to bathe him in a glow giving him a godly atmosphere which made Ayumi for the first time noticed how attractive he actually was.

"The second thing… well, that would be a reason to continue. You currently have no drive because you have nothing that keeps you going. We need to find you something to can believe in. it can be a dream, a goal or even a person you want to see you succeed, just something that drives you to do better. It's a common plot device in sports-related dating-sims."

Ayumi chose to ignore the last sentence.

"Someone I want to see me improve…"

Ayumi blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I think I have someone like that…"

Ayumi sat in silence as Keima continued to play is PFP. Even though he was ignoring her, she felt at ease here with him. She felt that she had gotten closer to Keima and started to maybe even… Before she could finish the thought, Keima suddenly stood up.

"That's enough for today; I need to go home to switch games."

Ayumi sighed as Keima delivered another one of his usual game-related lines. And yet, she wasn't annoyed by it at all, well at least not as much. They both got up and began to pack, when Ayumi turned to Keima.

"Hey Katsuragi, for tomorrow's lesson let's go somewhere else to study."

Keima turned around in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's really boring sitting in school all day, so I thought a change of venues might be better!"

Keima just stared at her in disbelief. This seemed highly-impractical.

"If we were to do this we would need to walk all they way to the location then, all the way back to the school. This route will only add time to reaching any sort of practical ending for this scenario."

Ayumi gave an annoyed stare to Keima in response.

"It's not that far from here, and supposedly it has good ramen and not a lot of people go there so people won't see us if your worried about that."

Seeing that Keima was still seemed unable to accept the idea, Ayumi turned away from him and pouted a little.

"Plus, if we don't go, I might not want to study anymore."

"What?! Hey, don't and any unnecessary plot-choices!"

What was she trying to pull? Keima wanted to interact with The Real as little as possible, but this would add more work for him and less time to play games. He pondered the choices, but ended up going with Ayumi's idea since it was the only choice that would allow for her to stop needing his help in less time.

"… Fine."

He was angry, but Ayumi was smiling at her victory. Keima rolled his eyes and went back to playing his PFP as Ayumi followed him to the school's gym.

* * *

The next day Keima waited for Ayumi on the roof. Ayumi said she would be late due to some things she needed to do before leaving so Keima was left all alone to his games for an extra 30 minutes. After a while Ayumi did show up, but something was off; she didn't look like he usual self.

"Hey are you alright Ayumi?"

Keima could see her beginning to forcing a smile on her face.

"Of course!" She said in a chipper tone.

"C'mon, let go already!"

And with that she dragged Keima to the restaurant by his hand as she ran at full speed out of the school. He was flung into many walls in the process so by the time they got out to the street he was already regretting agreeing to such an event. When they both finally arrived at the ramen shop, Keima was surprised at how small it was. Compared to other shops, this one seemed to fade into the background.

"Uemoto-ya..? This place looks a little run down…" Keima said in a speculative tone.

"Trust me, this place may not look like much, but it has some of the best ramen… so I've heard."

Not waiting of a response, Ayumi pulled Keima inside and pushed him into a seat. When the waitress came about, Ayumi ordered two ramen for the both of them while Keima got the study material out. When the food came, Keima eyed it with a bit of displeasure. To him it seemed to plain, how could it be good at all?

"You won't know until you try Keima!"

And with that Ayumi dug in. Keima's disgust shifted from his food to Ayumi's eating habits. It was like she was a human vacuum; where did she put it all? He sighed as he pinched a few of the noodles and warily moved his chop sticks into his mouth. But what greeted him was not disgust; no, it was quite the opposite.

"This is actually decent…"

He thought he caught the server wearing a proud expression on her face as she walked back to the kitchen. After finishing their food the pair started to begin studying the material that Ayumi needed to know. However, today Ayumi wasn't as motivated to learn; she kept drifting off and would pretend to shake it off happily when Keima scolded her. Something was wrong. Keima was worried that if it continued this way it would affect the ending. Even so, he had no information to use at this point and probing would only yield fruitless responses so he would continue to turn a blind eye to it all.

So he chose to remain ignorant. He had to bide his time until he got some sort of lead.

* * *

"Time." Said Keima as Ayumi passed the line.

"You're getting slower."

"Sorry, I guess I at too much!" Ayumi laughed, patting the back of her head.

Keima knew she was faking it. Whatever happened to Ayumi was not good; it was only making getting to the ending harder. Keima looked down at her feet and saw she was not wearing her usual spikes, in fact they were not spikes at all; they were normal running shoes.

"Where are your spikes?"

"Oh… um! I'm getting them repaired so… yeah."

Keima wondered what happened and why she was so defensive. This really was worrying since the race was in two days. He decided to see if she was ready to rejoin the team.

"The meet is in two days. Are you going to participate?"

Ayumi looked down at her feet, and then snapped back up with a forced smile.

"Y-you know, I think I might need to train more before the race…"

She ran to the starting line and Keima watched her.

This is not good.

* * *

**Author Note: Cliffhanger! MWHAHAHAHAHA-choke-choke-cough!**

**Once again credits belong to Z-ComiX for original fic.**

**Bad news everyone, there is only one more chapter about left before my own chapters begins. So enjoy these chapters while you can because my owns will horrified less drama and more funny, maybe or just plain horrible writing. It will long waits and short chapters, because I'm an terrible novice writer. SO ENJOY THEM!**

**So with that out way, please give me reviews or I WILL CALL INQUISITIONS ON YOUR HERETIC ASS! Or not.**

**BTW Skip the rest of the notes because I'm just ranting here.**

* * *

**I, the copycat author, chief93, gave a challenge to anyone who dares to write a crack crossover (if there was ever one).**

**The crossover?**

**THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS AND WARHAMMER 40K!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA-choke-choke-cough**

**So yeah I know nobody going take that challenge because I am copycat and have no right to challenge anyone.**

**Still it will be funny and exciting if someone did.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm temping fate here.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**THE EMPEROR PROTECTS! or this case THE CAPTURING GOD CONQUERS!**


	4. The World a Runner Only Knows: Flag 1-3

**Flag 2.3 Runners High**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TWGOK or it affiliations or something like that. **

The next day Keima walked into the classroom early in the morning. Other kids would never come to school so early, but to him, it was normal to come at this time as it allowed him to become situated for optimal gaming. He set up his PFP and game cartridges and started to play. Time passed, but to him it was nothing as he was in a world where it did not matter what time it was in The Real (excluding games that use a real-time clocking system, a tedious genre that made progressing though games much slower.) As he sped to the ending in his game, he heard the voices of the girls in his class outside the room. Once again they were gossiping, and just as before it was about Ayumi. Keima tuned in, hoping to find out something that might fix the problem of Ayumi's lost focus. He hit the jackpot.

"Did you hear?"

"What, tell me?"

"Over the past few days Ayumi has been getting hazed by someone."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Someone snuck into her locker and cut up her track shoes! And also someone's been taking her stuff and all sorts of other pranks."

"No way, how cruel!"

"Actually, she might have deserved it…"

"What makes you say something so horrible!?"

"I heard this rumor that she faked her injury! Someone who knows the nurse there said that something with her injury seemed off and so it makes it really likely that she faked it just so that she wouldn't get caught for cheating when she got scouted."

"Oh… I never heard that story… Is that why so many girls are shunning her right now?"

"Yeah. I think you should ignore her too. We don't need someone like her in our lives."

The girls went on and on about this while Keima sat there, thinking about this new information. Like a puzzle with many pivotal pieces missing, Ayumi's problem up until now seemed to have chunks that did not fit together. But now, Keima had found the pieces and could finally link the picture together. It was time to finally see the bigger picture.

Ayumi and Keima sat silently at there usual spot in the ramen shop. There was a pile of notes around Ayumi, but for a while not a single page had been turned. Ayumi was not reading the words on the page, just staring into space. Keima could see her motivation was almost gone. He needed to take action now or he would be tutoring her forever… but would that be so bad? Of course it would! What was he thinking? Keima stood up and put the money on the table.

"Let's go." He said as he packed up the study materials.

Hearing Keima's voice, Ayumi popped back into reality.

"You obviously are not interested in studying today, so we'll cut this session short."

She nodded in agreement and they walked out of the restaurant. To there surprise it had started raining since they had gone for there meal. This was actually good for Keima, as it created a good situation for the route he was going to attempt to follow.

"It's going to be too wet to train. Besides tomorrow is the meet, you'll need to rest your body for tomorrow Ayumi."

She just nodded in agreement. They both went to rummage through their bags for an umbrella to use. Of course, as a gamer Keima had an umbrella as to keep his games from getting wet, but Ayumi, being the forgetful type, had forgotten to take one. She sighed as she chose between waiting there alone, and getting wet running home. As she decided, she suddenly felt a tug as a long and slender hand pulled her under an umbrella. Her face immediately turned red as she was now shoulder to shoulder with Keima.

"K-kie-" She stammered

"You'll get wet if you walk in the rain and it is supposed to rain until midnight. This route is the most beneficial for your health and your running."

And with that short response they walked home together. Ayumi was silent as she listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on the umbrella and felt the warmth of being so close to Keima. She felt as if she could stay like this forever; she felt like she could be next to Keima forever.

"Ayumi."

"Eh?" She snapped back to reality, her face blushing.

"Have you decided on what you will do tomorrow?"

"Oh… yeah… I… I don't think I can participate in the meet…"

"Why not?" Keima asked coolly, not revealing his hand and the cards he held.

"Well… You know, I don't think I'm ready to join the team. Besides, I can always just run on my own."

Keima suddenly stopped walking, which made Ayumi look up into his entrancing eyes.

"Is this really your decision… or is it the decision others want you to make."

"Wh-what?"

But she already knew. There was no way anyone would know by now about her situation. Still, she had hoped he wouldn't hear about it.

"Ayumi, you letting these people from the Real decide your path for you. You are allowing their pressure on you push you down a route you think will please them."

"But… but it's true, I did fake my injury… I lied to them all and now no one trusts me. I am a social outcast…"

"And now you're letting that dictates your movements? People consider me to be a social outcast because I am too good at what I do, but I don't let them pressure me into stopping. I keep going because it's what I'm good at. It's my goal to be the best, like it is yours to be the best runner. You got on the track team because of your efforts, something no one else could achieve. The coach chose you because she saw something in you! You don't need to please anyone but yourself!"

Keima looked deep into her eyes, and Ayumi looked back into his. She could feel his intensity and it comforted her. Those eyes of his… she felt she could fall in love with them.

"I won't tell you to join the track meet, I never have. But I will be there watching. Even if everyone else thinks poorly of you, even if no one cheers for you, I will always be on you side. Even if you come in last place, you'll always be number one in my heart!"

Keima had gotten so in the mood of the scenario, the last words had slipped out of his mouth without him realizing. He saw the intensity in Ayumi's eyes and knew he had gone too far. He looked away quickly and pointed to the left.

"Y-your house..." He said fumbling as he tried to throw away the flag as quickly as possible.

"Huh?" said Ayumi as she snapped back to reality. She could see the redness of his face, and could feel the same with hers. Suddenly, they both looked in the opposite direction of each other.

"We're here…"

"Oh.. oh yeah."

"I- I got to go…"

"Oh! Oh, Yeah… well I don't want to keep you, I'll see you later…"

"Y-yeah…"

There was a pause as they just stood. Then they said good bye as the both ran to there homes. Ayumi locked the door behind her and as she put her bag of notes down she saw a present wrapped up inside. A note attached read "_In case you decide to run tomorrow~ Keima_." She opened it quickly and without hesitation and found there was a new pair of spikes just for her. They even looked like the original one that had been torn to shreds.

Her back against the door, she slid down to the floor hugging the present to her chest and thinking about all the things Keima has done for her. Her hear raced as she realized something…

She realized she was completely and utterly in love.

* * *

Keima was completely depressed. He looked at his bag that he had been carrying only to find all the games and consoles inside completely soaked from the rain. He hadn't said anything, but he had to leave his shoulder outside of the umbrella since it could not fit them both. He did not realize that on the same side was his bag and so now he was distraught.

"I swear Ayumi… if you don't run tomorrow…"

* * *

The day of the meet was perfect running weather. The rain had dried up, the track was ready and the temperature was perfect. You couldn't ask for better conditions. The coach stood in the girl's locker room reading off names and times for when events would be taking place. After everyone knew when and where to be, she told the group to go run a mile warm up.

As they filed out the door the coach stopped one girl.

"You sure you're all healed up Takahara?"

Ayumi turned around and gave truly a bright and confident smile.

"You know I am coach!"

And with that she ran outside to the track the coach watched her leave for the track and smiled to herself. This was the person she saw the day she chose Ayumi; this was the person was the true Ayumi.

Ayumi ran down the long corridor that led to the meet. She felt so light right now; she felt like she could take on the world. She was about to exit the building to the track when she saw three figures blocking her path. As she got closer she immediately recognized the faces and tensed up, losing her light feeling. It was the seniors and they did not look happy at all, sans the leader who was as unreadable as ever.

"So you chose to participate?"

"Didn't we tell you our team has no place for cheaters?"

"Just get out of here."

Ayumi felt her mind losing faith in herself. She almost let it take her over again, but then a voice in her head came to her rescue and reminded her why she was here.

_"You don't need to please anyone but yourself!" _Keima's voice echoed in her head.

She smiled to herself and mouthed the words 'thank you' as she took a deep breath. Looking into the leaders eyes she spoke her mind.

"It true, I did fake my injury. I tried to get out of running. There is no excuse for my actions and the strain I put on the team for not improving my time. But even so… Even so…"

Ayumi took a deep breath. She then made a deep bow as she said loudly,

"I WANT TO BE THE BEST RUNNER IN THE WORLD!"

The other seniors were shocked at her resolve, but the leader just stared at her. Then, with an intense stare, she looked deep into the eyes of the captain.

"I don't care what you do to me, what you say about me, what anyone thinks about me. I just want to go out there today and run for my goals, not for the goals of others! I want to run my way! I got this far by my own strength, so please, step aside and let me go!"

The two talkative seniors protested her resolve to run.

"Like Captain would even think to-"

But before they could finish the leader of the group grabbed them by she shoulder and stopped them. She walked up to the frightened, but steadfast Ayumi and looked her in the eyes. Then, after what felt like ages she took of one of her flair pins and put it on Ayumi's warm-up and walked away. Startled by this act, Ayumi and the two seniors were stunned. But after regaining their wits, the seniors ran to follow there captain.

Ayumi took a moment to collect her self. She rested against the wall of the hallway, releasing the breath she was holding in her lungs. She smiling to herself, she popped back up with determination as she set out for the track. She pushed open the doors to the outside and was greeted by a cheering crowd and the overwhelming sight of events going on all over.

This is where she belonged; this was her home. No one could take this moment, this feeling from her.

But they tried. The students from Maijima yelled all sorts of slanders and tried to break her resolve. They used all sorts of methods, she could hear people calling her a cheater and a coward, but she pushed through. She remembered this was her time, her goal not theirs.

The event was about to begin as Ayumi got to her position on the track. She took the proper position that Keima told her would work for her. Her mind flashed to Keima, thinking of all the things they had done together in the past week. For some reason it felt like longer. She got ready to run. She could feel the eyes on her. Feel all the glares, all the pressures, all the anger and hatred.

But she did not let it rule her. She listened for the sound of the gun.

Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump.

Her heart-rate was rising; she tried to calm it down.

Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump.

She raised her from, readying to launch forward.

Ba-Bump. Ba-Bump. Ba-BANG!

They all took off, all running to the same goal. Ayumi had a clean break; she jumped over the hurdles before her just like how she had practiced before. She could feel they eyes watching her, judging her.

She fell to second. She fell to third. She could feel the eyes drilling into her. Her heart was beating faster. Faster. Her legs felt heavy, her breathing was accelerated.

She tried. She was failing. Everyone would see her fail. She jumped over a hurdle, almost missing the landing. She could see second place pulling away. She was going to lose.

I couldn't do it.

...

...

...

Then she saw it. Those piercing eyes. Those firm eyes. Those willful eyes. Those lovely eyes.

She could see Keima. After all the work he put into her. After all the time they spent together, getting closer. She didn't want him to see her lose. She wanted to see that approving stare as she crossed the finish line.

200 meters. A 100 meter curve then a 100 meter straight-away to the finish. She could do this. She began to close the gap. She was right behind second. Past second. 20 meters from First. Jump. 10 meters. Jump. She was on the straight away. They were neck and neck. Jump. 75 meters. Jump. 50 meters. She put in all her energy.

She no longer saw anyone. No runners. No crowd. Nothing but the finish. Nothing but the finish and Keima waiting at the end. She ran. Her heart was beating faster, but it wasn't from the running. It was that feeling she got when she was around him. That wonderful feeling. That-

She could hear cheering. Everyone was cheering. Why?

She looked behind her. The girl she was racing down the straight away was just crossing the finish line. What? How could she have beaten her by so much? She looked at the time; it was a win by 2.37 seconds. She had done this? She looked at the time on the clock again. Her time… it was the new record for the meet. She beat a record that stood for 10 years? She-

She was surrounded by a crowd instantly. Not only was it her team, it was those from the crowd. They were chanting her name.

"AY-U-MI! AY-U-MI! AY-U-MI!" They all screamed.

She would later find out that she had not only won the race, but her points had lead to them winning the meet. She had essentially scored the winning point for her team. News reports were questioning her, people were apologizing, but she didn't care.

She looked at the crowd in the stands. Searched for his face… and she saw it. Keima was looking at her with his approving eyes. She was happy; she passed out from all the running as the crowd carried her to the locker room to celebrate.

* * *

It was dark as Ayumi left the party that the team was holding for her. The night air was chilly as she stepped out into the almost empty street. Well, almost. Standing against a wall across the street was a boy whose face was lit in blue by his PFP.

"Hey…" She said as she walked up to him.

"Good job winning the meet." He replied calmly.

"… I was all thanks to you."

"I just told you want you needed to hear, nothing more. This was the most beneficial route for me."

There he went again talking about routes. Couldn't he read the mood? They started to walk towards Ayumi's house.

"Thanks to you, everyone at school trusts me again. The captain took her two senior goons who were hazing me and punished them. They're going to have to clean up after each meet until they graduate."

"I see." He replied, never looking away from his PFP.

"… So I guess this means we won't be training together anymore." She was trying to hard to get him to talk.

"Yes, this is correct."

"And we probably won't need to study together for too much longer."

"This is also correct."

This man! How did this man help her get to where she was now? And yet, she couldn't stop thinking about him… They rounded the corner and arrived at her house.

"Well… I guess I'll see you at school?"

"Probably."

He began to walk away.

"… Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Keima was trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"…Good night…?"

At this she got furious and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that fo-"

"You're cold, uncaring, selfish and a total otamegane!... but you're also kind… and sweet… and you even helped me in my time of need…. And… and…"

She started to blush. Keima started to figure out what was going on. His eyes went wide as he knew were this dialogue was headed.

"Hey… HEY WAI-"

It was too late. She grabbed him and as her soft lips came into contact with his. His body seemed to react without his mind giving permission to act on the kiss. His head felt hot and dizzy and it felt as though some sort of pressure was being released around him… wait a second, this feeling of pressure being released was real. He could feel something blowing around him as the kiss continued. He thought he saw someone with black hair and a purple dress flying around in his peripheral vision, but this would be impossible, right?

When Ayumi and Keima release there was an awkward silence. Keima was still trying to gather himself after the forceful attack on his person. Ayumi finally looked up and smiled. She tilted her head and closed her eyes.

"And I think I love you."

And with that short sentence she ran into her house, yelled good night quickly and closed the door. Keima just stood there trying to figure out what when wrong. He had caused a Real to fall in love with him? Impossible, something like that is not possible. Besides, he loved games and rejected this word. How could this happen?

* * *

The next day, Keima nervously waited for Ayumi to arrive at the classroom so they could study. He spent all night trying to form the perfect route to end this travesty, but most of his gaming knowledge pertained to capturing hearts not breaking up. He messed up his hair in frustration as he thought about what Ayumi had said.

_"And I think I love you."_

"And I think I love you."

"I love you."

"You."

"GAAAAHH!" he screamed in frustration.

How could this happen! He calmed himself as he went over the possible routes to make this as painless as possible for Ayumi and quick so he could get back to gaming. But what made this so hard was they still needed to study together. He needed to keep it from getting awkward so that this scenario could end quickly.

Just then Ayumi ran into the classroom. Since she was now doing actual track practice she was allowed to take these tutoring lessons later than usual, which for Keima meant he had to wait at school for longer. She smiled as she walked into the room, looking at him.

"Alright Katsuragi, ready to chow down and study?" said Ayumi cheerfully.

Keima was shocked at how calm she could be after confessing to him yesterday. This is why he didn't understand Reals; their thought processes were illogical. She kept talking about all sorts of nonsense as she got ready to leave for the ramen shop. Keima decided now was the best point to open a dialogue between her.

"Hey… about yesterday…" he started.

"Oh yeah, I guess you might not have known about happened yesterday at the track meet. Guess what, I won the track meet!"

She was beaming now, holding up her medal in her grip. But when Ayumi looked at Keima all she could see was confusion.

"What wrong Katsuragi, you forget something? Come on, let's go get some food!"

"What..."

* * *

**Author Notes: Oh Noes Ayumi have forget everything but Keima remembers? Someone get the neuralyzer for him!**

**But seriously, that is the last chapter of the original fic from Z-ComiX. From here on out, all chapters will be semi-original. Emperor/Capturing God help me.**

**Well, you are now subjected to worst type of fanfiction writer; long breaks, short chapters, little to no details, poor grammar, plot holes the sizes of _Transformers_, Rule of Drama, lots of Deus/Diabolus ex Machinas and the worst of them all, LITTLE TO NO DRAMA!**

**Really, this fic is supposed to be darker, edgier and with real consequences. But I don't know how to do so without be too over-dramatic or under-dramatic. So I really need help here.**

**Edit: I decided not to reveal anything just yet. I'm sorry for getting your hope up**

******Edit: If you are wondering why the chapter keeps changing, it is because I don't know what the hell I am doing or how to start the next chapter without it be too horrible by fanfic standard.**

**************With that being said, I will complete this story, this I promise, come hell or high water!  
**


	5. The Aftermath God Only Knows

**The Aftermath God Only Know**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWGOK or any of its affiliations or something like that.**

As they leave the ramen shop for the last time, the ramen shop's waitress named Sumire yelled out to them,

"Thank you for your dates, please come again!"

Keima seems a bit embarrassed to hear this, but Ayumi's cheerful response also seem to hurt him for unknown reasons,

"He is not my boyfriend, but he is a really good friend!"

With that, she turns to him and gives him quick hug. He was ready to yell at her not to touch him. However, when she did, he found he didn't even freak out, but ...enjoy it? Keima didn't have time to question himself as Ayumi let him go and ran to her house.

Keima stood there for a few seconds without even pressing the controls of his PFP. However, one thought came to his mind the moment he recovered from his shock.

'What the hell is going on here?'

Ayumi turned her head back to him to yell,

"I really appreciate you helping me with my troubles, Katsuragi. I wish I could find someone who is kind like you."

Not wanting to yell at her 'this is most beneficial route to me only' for again unknown reasons, he silently kept that to himself.

With Ayumi near the door to her house, waves goodbye to Keima. Keima reluctantly returned the gesture with a wave before returning to his precious PFP. For some unknown reason, his chest tightened up seeing her leave. It didn't help that it felt like the two were never going to see each other again which bothered him.

Disregarding these feelings as Reality's logic forced upon him, Keima went to the directing where his house resides. The orange hue of the sky turned black when he reached the street that leads to his house. Only then did he bring out his thoughts he kept to himself throughout the whole ordeal,

_"I swear this is the last time I'll work with this shitty game known as Reality!"_

Keima protested albeit no one was there to hear him.

_"Not only did this take up more time than I thought it would, but now there are new games that are piling up even as I speak, eh think!"_

Correcting himself for the small misuse of wording, Keima focused back on the whole ordeal.

_"Not only that too but I had to go all over the city just to get the replacements for the ones lost in the damn rain!"_

_"What the hell kind of BS plot is this?!"_

Why did he wait till now is one for the ages.

To say Keima was having bad week was an understatement. All that and there's the fact that Ayumi apparent lost her memory. However, that almost doesn't seem to bother him that much on the surface and thought. If anything, he was almost glad that Ayumi doesn't remember that night a week ago. Almost is the word of the day, dear readers.

As he nears his home, Café Grandpa, his thoughts have once again returned to the damn Real girl who messed up his glorious solitary life.

_"A whole damn week and still nothing? She is either really disgusted by me as the Otamegane or she really did lose her memories. I wouldn't be surprised with the former and not the latter. Still, she doesn't seem disgusted by me anymore. If anything, she now sees me as good friend. But that would mean it was the latter and the problem with that is how it happened. Ugh, this accursed Reality is messing with me! That's what it is!"_

He huffed as he puts a hand on his chest.

_"Also, what the hell is wrong with my chest? This feeling comes every time I think about that damn Real girl... but that's besides the point, this whole thing happened because of one kiss! This is definitely not normal even this damn reality will have to agree with my logic!"_

Keima walked to the steps of his house, he opened the door and said "Tadaima" to his mother who was occupied with cleaning the cafe and calling it a day.

"Oh welcome home Keima! Coming home almost late again are you? I'm starting to think you have girlfriend who you didn't want to bring home to see me. Wait are you-?"

Before his mother continued with this line of questioning, Keima quickly intervened as to not be pestered on later.

"For the last time, no I am not dating anyone! I just have to tutor her until her grades are adequate for her to continue on her own. You already know I don't date anyone 3D!"

"Well, that is a disappointment. Well, next time, could you bring them here to study and eat? I had to cook for myself for the past few days because you're always going off to somewhere else."

She honestly felt lonely that she was the only one eating at the dining table but she has mixed feelings because she felt happy that Keima finally has a friend from school. Without even weighing the two out, she knows that Keima having a friend is good in her book.

"Hmmm, I don't think that is going happen any-"

"Keima,"

Keima froze. His pupils dilated as his eyes widened and found his mouth dry. He didn't need to process that what his body felt was fear... total fear, especially if his mother uses that tone to address him. Despite his godlike willpower, Keima found himself turning his head millimeter by millimeter to his mother.

He instantly regrets it.

There stood not Mari Katsuragi, loving housewife of Keiichi Katsuragi and overbearing mother of Keima, but the dark Mari who is a former ex-bike gang leader also named by the moniker of 'The Snow Witch of the Mountain Pass' and mama bear.

And she has set her sights on Keima.

"You. Will. Bring. Your. Friends. Here. The. Next. Time. You. Get. Asked. To. Help. Right?"

And yes, she said each of it word for word for emphasis.

Keima found himself nodding fast enough that he felt his head will pop off if he continued.

That day Keima learned what it meant to challenge her mother.

With that victory, Mari returned to her all-loving self.

"Good~ Now go to get yourself clean, honey~"

Not wanting to anger his mother any further, he tried to go up to his room. But, as he nears the stairs, his mother called out to him.

What she said after left our beloved Kami-sama mouth agape.

"By the way Keima, are you alright? I didn't notice it before, but now I see you have tears on your eyes. Did something happen between you and your "study partner"?"

He didn't bother to turn his head. He quickly went up to his room.

"I'm fine, mother. But I'll be in my room for a few days, so don't worry about that either."

Before Mari can call out to him again, he already slam his door to his "glorious" isolation room.

* * *

The Capturing God looked to his clock.

**3:56 A.M.**

'How much time did I wasted?'

Keima shook his head; there was no time to waste as his games are pilling up.

He went to his seat, there awaited all of the games he hasn't played due to Reality's inconvenience. However, he won't play by the Real's rules anymore.

'Entering God Mode.'

Immediately, he began to play each game his monitors are showing and revealed the progress he has made. Every single screen showed the girls, the choices, and the events that stand in God's way.

Afterimages of what seems like multiple arms, moving in a conductor-like manner, to command the largest orchestra ever to play the greatest symphonies the world has ever heard... to the eyes of a normal person.

To those who are familiar with this phenomenon, it is humble called "The God of Conquest Mode". This is a dangerous technique, which allows Keima to play multiple games at once. New games that been piling up for weeks have all been played, replayed, and appreciated by the man himself as the games join their brethren and sisters in a long list of conquest played by God.

But the price for such a Godlike technique? It will burn out three years of your life par an hour! ...or at least, that's how you'll feel afterward.

But while this could have be an another all-nighter to the Capturing God, he still has human emotions at his core. And right now these emotions are having a screaming match with his logical mind.

_"But that would mean I have feelings for a 'real' girl instead of 2D girls! Do you know what heresy you spoke of?!"_

_"Fool, do you not know the signs when you seen them!? First, your feelings hurt of denial. Second, your enjoyment of close proximity of her, sadness of not seeing her again, and then the chest pains you feel when you think of her. Finally, the worst of all is being 'friendzoned' by her! Besides, ain't this supposed to be your thing? You are the emotional part."_

_"Oh now you figure out who I am, huh genius? Of course, all that happened, but here is my interpretation of the events that transpired. First of all, denial? I was jumping at the thought of not being her boyfriend. Second what enjoyment? I was so shocked that she touched me that I froze up, that was it. The next are the same, I was happy not to see her ever again. And lastly ain't that a good thing that Ayumi 'friendzoned' me? I mean not to mention she forgot that she stole my first kiss and confessed to me as I was being the 'Otamegane' to her and then for she just to forget everything that happened that night right? *snuffles*"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...you are not very convincing, are you?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...I WILL SHOW YOU CONVINCING!"_

And for no inexplicable reasons, they got into what it looks like the greatest Shounen brawl the world will never see. How did Keima knew all such pop culture only known through manga and anime is beyond him.

'Perhaps it was because my games came with a drama cd and a short animation due to a special event I inadvertently participated in?'

How he had managed to watch such footage was beyond him.

Anyways, everything his thoughts and his emotions are telling him has caused a huge mess in his head.

So much so that it became a civil war between who is right. Of course this caused part of his brain cells to fry due to the process his mind is going through. The same can't be said to his body as he continued to play his games.

Who said the mind of God isn't complex?

"It only took one kiss and a confession to bend my mind into thinking that I have," Keima shuddered "fallen for her."

Soon fatigued has built up due to this revelation while playing his games all night. He slammed his head on the controllers, thinking it will help him remove the headache he is having, as he mistakenly triggered the flag for the 'Bad Ending' of each game.

"Dammit, this is why I hate the 'real', they give you unnecessary logic, plot devices, flags and events that hinder in my life!"

Somehow able to get his head into a comfortable position, he remained likes this until he slipped into unconsciousness.

In his dreams, he was enjoying paradise of a 'anti-real' world where no one was troubling him before the whole mess started.

If he had bothered to look through his window or even notice the sky, then he would have definitely seen a strange girl in purple he saw that night, holding a peculiar device pointed right at him.

* * *

**Author Notes: And Cut! Woohoo! My first Semi-real chapter! Semi because it not my own story start to with. But Still!**

**And on that note, I want to give a big thanks to my new co-author, Alewar Warinot, to make this chapter so much bearable then my firsts drifts.**

**To give you a taste of how bad this chapter was going be, I originally plan to leave Keima and Ayumi on really bad terms to the point where they really would beat each other. Not comedic slap or anything like that, actual beating. Just for the sake of drama.**

**So thank him people.**

**By the way, if you didn't notice by the last notes, this story will now suffer from comedy-like vibe, mainly due to my own inexperience with writing itself, let alone drama. But give me a few months of crash course on this and I will give y'll a much darker route. Not like the one above this paragraph of course.**

**Also thanks to all reviews and followers for this story so far. So tell me to improve the story, how y'll like about it, dislike it, and all criticism is welcome.**

**Edit: Poll time over.**

**Unfortunately, it will be weeks before the story will be updated. Family problems you know?**

**And lastly, Please Review!**


	6. The World a Idol Only Knows: Flag 2-1

**The World a Idol Only Knows**

**Flag 3.1: Audience.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own TWGOK in this universe. I did in another one. People hated me there.**

Histrionic personality disorder is characterized by a long-standing pattern of attention seeking behavior and extreme emotionality.

An Idol, by definition, is any person or thing regarded with admiration, adoration, or devotion.

Idols, in their own rights, are raising stars in the eyes of their fans and themselves as well.

So when Kanon Nakagawa won the Best Newcomer Award, she swore she felt like a superstar who won an American Grammy Award at that moment. The world recognized the newborn star is they cast their attention to her.

Said star bathe in the attention she was having. The people, the fans, and even her fellow peers went up to her and congratulated her. Every moment was like a dream come true.

Even if you lived under a rock, everyone will surely know the name Nakagawa, Kanon. All except for one person...

* * *

Weeks have gone by since the little mental breakdown Keima has went through. The treatment he is receiving after that small skirmish? More games of course!

Keima has pretty much recovered and has returned to the same scenario he went through on the rooftop. It was peaceful, with the exception of Ayumi secretly passing him some Yakisoba Pan every now and then, everything has begun to return to-

"What a completely crappy game!"

-normal. Well normal for this guy anyway.

Keima, who is currently giving his PFP the 'glare of a thousand disappointments', kept pushing all the buttons of his portable at speeds limited to reality. Why is he going through this phase again? Well, he is currently trying to clear a game that he heard through his 'lost lambs' rival 'Crayon', a formerly known company now in the verge of bankruptcy, in terms of bugs. The game he is playing is also infamous for gratuitous foreign languages such as English and Latin.

"I swear if I ever heard these crappy developers set up a new company again, I'll personally burn them to the ground!"

He cursed as he usually would when confronted by a shitty game. It was no surprise to anyone that he didn't have any friends, those to even dare try to talk to him will end up hating him.

Even if you live under a rock, it was certain that anyone who knew the boy Keima Katsuragi is a man who hated the real. In addition, most people who saw him will immediately ignore him or try to leave him be.

So when a 'real' girl with a flourishingly shiny pink hair and bright pink eyes walked up to him and randomly talked about the rooftop, he gave her the same friendly response he usually gave to them.

"Who are you?"

Which is none at all.

What Keima should have known, and learned from his first mistake with Ayumi is to walk away from this kind of flag... or at least respond in a way that he wouldn't be bothered again.

"Go away. I'm busy."

He finished as he returned to his game, effectively sealing his fate.

A buzzing sound rang through the open rooftop garden as this took Keima's limited attention away from his game.

"Huh?"

*BBBBZZZZZTTTTT*

With one swift motion, a stun gun made contact with Keima. The shock set course throughout his body as pain seared through his veins making him scream and yell incoherent words to the assailant.

His heart raced like never before as he can hear it pumping through his ears. All he could taste was a slight metallic taste at the back of his throat as his mouth instantly dried.

Finally, he set his sights to the psychopath who assaulted him. What he saw is the pink haired girl holding a stun gun directly at his chest. Ironically, Keima was shock that a girl would do this to him.

After what felt like hours in a span of a few seconds, Keima finally passed out from the shock his body went through. Only one thought came from his mind in that exact moment as he slipped into a blissful dream,

_"I hate you, Reality."_

* * *

When Keima finally awoke from his short coma, all that he can remember is a pair of pink eyes that belonged to a demon who disturbed his peaceful playtime.

"Hold on, all I can remember is 'a pair of pink eyes that belonged to a demon?' Where the hell is this plot heading to, Writer?! This story feels like shit and you should too!"

Shut up and get back into your role already!

"Whatever."

After tearing the fourth wall, Keima finally noticed that he was inside the school infirmary if the white curtains and health posters all around weren't a dead give away already.

The nurse heard the sound of movement from Keima's bed. She turned around from her desk and noticed him sitting up and looking confused.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty~!" Keima cringed. "When Nakagawa-san told us that you passed out from the rooftop, it was quite a surprise. You gave us quite a scare there, Katsuragi-kun."

Keima didn't like the sound of that and he wasn't used to someone calling him by his name casually due to his infamous moniker.

He got up from his bed and looked at the nurse. She had hair auburn hair tied into a ponytail while wearing the standard uniform of the faculty under her nurse uniform. Her eyes were bright blue and her lips a deep red while her complexion a fine pearly silk. Her brows were thin which highlighted her eyes and cute short nose.

Keima blinked, he never met someone as beautiful and mature looking like her in his whole life. But then again, most women the young brunette meets either hate him or are repulsed by him.

"Who?"

Regardless, Keima went ahead and asked who told her what had happened. The nurse gave him an incredulous look before giving an answer.

"You are in the same school as her for nearly a year and still you don't know the new super-idol, Kanon Nakagawa? I don't listen to J-pop at all but even I know who Kanon is."

For some reason, Keima felt like he was being insulted for not knowing such trivial things by the real.

"Tch, I don't concern myself with the affairs of the 'Real', especially their so-called 'idols'. But I don't want to get into more detail because there are things I want answered. Can you tell me why that 'real' girl helped me?"

"Oh my~ Someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but it seems this happens to you more often correct?" The nurse asks while holding up a folder on her lower lips while raising a single eyebrow.

Keima didn't like that someone is prying with his life and gave his usual response to such nonsense, which is simple sharp glare.

"Well, if you want to know so badly gamer-kun…" Keima's eyebrow twitch at his new nickname. "Then I will tell you. But such a condescending attitude must've not given you any friends correct?"

Keima then knew that the nurse liked to pry on a student's life. He felt like he was wasting his time with her and questioned why she became a nurse in the first place when he noticed something in the way she shifted her eyes.

_"Is she… trying to evaluate me with psychology?"_

It made sense to him since the only people whoever talk to him are people who observe him. The schools he went to in the past did so many times that he has grown used to their manipulative wordplay.

The nurse noticed Keima's silence and decided to break it by returning on topic.

"But to answer your question," She started which caught the brunette teen, "then we will have to go through Nakagawa-san's accounts of what happened and how she helped you."

Keima raised an eyebrow at that. The way she explained it to him sounds like an ongoing investigation rather than an official record of things that happened. This meant that the auburn haired nurse had doubts on the so-called 'Idol's' claims.

"I am Joy by the way and yes it is a pun of a show."

Keima's eye twitch, he wasn't sure of it at first but now he realizes that the woman is a complete chatterbox. An overbearingly friendly chatterbox to be exact which he didn't like.

Other than that, Keima felt that she stealthily told not only him about the pun but also the readers.

…

Damn it! Stop breaking the fourth wall!

The nurse opened the folder she was holding and turned a few pages. Keima guessed that the nurse wrote the account down in her folder as a means to report to her superiors about what happened.

"This is an official record of Nakagawa-san's accounts; apparently she went to the rooftop for some privacy when she noticed you unconscious on the floor. At first, she admitted, that she didn't want to help you because of the vibe you give off. Even I have to agree with her since I felt that vibe from you too but I digress."

He looked crossed at the remark.

"Back to the point though, she said that she was going to leave and pretend she didn't see you when she saw a trickle of blood leave from your mouth. It was about a teaspoon's worth of blood so it didn't warrant any worry when I checked on you."

Keima smacked his lips, though there were barely any trace of it left but it was there. The metallic taste.

"It gave her quite the shock and panicked as the next thing we know is that she busted to door to the infirmary yelling that a student was dying. We quickly went to your location and found you unconscious. Oh, and you also appear to bear a low-voltage burn on your chest from an electronic-weapon or device, whichever the pick."

Keima looked down and upon his chest there was a burn. Two small black burns marked his chest as Keima remembered the shock he received earlier that day and the rest just made him grim just to continue with the memory.

He also appeared crossed of her offhand remark of the burn.

"There's no need to worry though. It will heal in a few weeks, give or take. I'll give you a remedy to speed things up. Anyways, we managed to get you down here- how much do you weight by the way? You are surprisingly light- we got Nakagawa-san's testimony. A few hours have passed and here we are now."

Joy gave him a smile as Keima raised an eyebrow. He figured that it was his turn to tell what happened.

"Would you mind telling your side of the story?" She finally asked as Keima sighed. It was better to end this now than keep her pestering about what happened.

Keima told her what he remembers; secretly, he is hoping to never meet this person for the rest of the semester.

"Is that what happened? Well, I'm afraid you have to stay here till your mother picjs you up to take you to the nearest hospital for an additional checkover. We have a certified doctor and some nurses in school. But I think it is safe to have you appointed to professionals. You also have to stay home for a few days for these visits and-" Joy continued but Keima was no longer listening.

The proposition of staying home has caused him to stay in a silent daze. All the games he would play before and after checking into a hospital is like a dream come true to him.

It didn't take long for his mother to arrive and smother him to death and got sent to a hospital. Mind you that Keima is only being checked for his burn wound. Though he is also given a CAT scan for any permanent brain damage, the doctors were nearly convinced that the shock made Keima into an anti-social recluse otaku. Unfortunately for them, they were wrong.

It almost seemed like paradise to him once he got home. Almost being the key word.

You see, when Keima got home, he went to check on his mail on his PFP. But there was something wrong with it.

There are actually two things wrong with it; first, his PFP was near a CD case.

Now Keima would remember if he had a CD case with him and he was sure that he never bought any along since he mostly use his PFP mechanics to save games. He also has a separate case for his games as well so having a CD case was unnecessary.

The second thing that was wrong with it is that there was a note on the cd. Now Keima knew that this was a bad sign. A really bad sign. But curiosity got the better of him and opened the letter.

What he saw nearly popped his eyes out.

The first thing he noticed when he picked up the note is that the CD covered the pink eyed demon who attacked him from before.

The second thing scared him shitless for it will make him fear Nakagawa, Kanon till the end of days… or his death whichever he finds himself ending up first.

It took a few minutes for the message to finally sink in on him…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He fixed his glasses as he took a breath.

"Now I see where this flag is going. You should still feel ashamed about this, Writer."

Shut Up!

* * *

**chief93 Writer Notes: I am very sorry for long wait and a somewhat short chapter, but I've told you many times in the notes that there will be long waits. But that's no excuse for me. So I let Keima berate me for it.**

**Also I don't know if that how taser weapons can actually causes all that. Or any of medical stuffs. If that's false, then we have failed you forever.**

**Well anyways I hope y'll like this new chapter with the little improvement to the drama sense although when y'll read it, it still suffers from the humor-vibe of TWGOK and my own inexperience.**

**And sorry for not ****giving Kanon any lines but theres a reason for that.**

**Also y'll may notice the OC Joy. We made her to replace Elsie as someone Keima can consult with. Elsie won't appear anytime soon or ever as his sister if the plot demands to be darker than usual. So someone has to fill the void as the Watson to his Sherlock so to speak in his school. So expect Keima to be injury. A lot. Or not. He just can't get a break can't he?**

**So with that, tell us how y'll like it, how y'll dislike it, how to improve and the likes.**

******By the way, I'm looking for beta-readers who knows the anime genre and how to do crossovers. If you know them, please have them PM me. **

**Also thank you, followers and reviewers.**

**Expect long waits again, this time we are trying 5k-10k word chapters for now. God help us.****  
**

**And lastly, Please Review! **

**Now to Alewar on Kanon.**

**Alewar Warinot's Writer Notes: We were talking about which of Keima's girls(Harem) we should tackle on first. Now I am not much when it comes to the girls but what I find to like about them is the setting in which they are introduced. Originally, I wanted Yui to appear first but we decided to tackle on Kanon's route as a challenge to overcome.**

**You see, Kanon is an idol but this isn't delve into much because of Wakaki's speedy captures for the first season. We decided to update the notion and mix-in our own ideas so that the story will be in-depth and more interesting.**

**Personally, Kanon is a good character to tackle since I have barely any experience when it comes to girls like her. Expect her to be out of character from time to time as we move along. Hopefully, you like this chapter and if you think it is bad then we will make up for it in the next chapter.**


	7. The World a Idol Only Knows: Flag 2-2

**The World a Idol Only Knows**

**Flag 2.2: EnChantment**

**Disclaimer by Nurse Joy: The following is a fan-base story. All scenes and characters are a work of fiction and are by no means based on real events or people and if said otherwise is purely coincidental. The World God Only knows is owned by Wakaki Tamiki, please support the official release by buying the manga or anime in a vicinity near you. Thank you.**

Last time…

Maijima School Park is a rooftop garden where solitary people, like a certain gamer, can go to and enjoy doing miscellaneous activities. It is also home to many troublemakers and the likes who skip class and fool around. Mainly for the latter, it has become increasingly harder to gain access to the garden due to complaints by some of the students. It has become a rule that no one gain access to the roof without the pass code to open the door.

But like any bendable rule, there are always exceptions.

One such exception is currently practicing singing a new song her staff writers have made for her. She didn't sung it per se, more like humming to the lyrics and tune.

Like before, even if you live under a rock, anyone would know of her name.

Though many people will not come to realize it, learning her name from her fans is quite easy due to her short pink hair and dark pink-coloured eyes, and a yellow ribbon tied on the back of her head.

In other words, discerning Kanon Nakagawa as Japan's newest super-idol is easy because you can separate her from the rest of the fold.

The award ceremony played again in her mind as she felt bliss rain down her body. She stares at the city ahead with a subtle joy at the knowledge that everyone now knew who she is.

But at the same time she felt hint of regret… and shame… and sadness…

The pink haired girl gave a sigh, "Not again."

Two years have already passed since that day. She couldn't believe it but it happened.

You see, two years ago, Kanon is in an idol group called Citron with her two friends Lime and Yuri.

Two years ago, the three were inseparable friends and treated each other like sisters.

Two years ago… the group separated when it became apparent that only one of the three became the shining star.

Kanon shook away at the memory. But that was in the past, the girls separated and there was nothing they could do about it.

Kanon shook away the memory again and reminded herself that she changed during those two years.

"This is not the time to think about the past," She told herself.

"I'm a plain old fashioned idol who works real hard to get where I am today. I can't let the past bring me down."

She took deep breaths to help her relax and stir away the feelings she felt remembering that day. However, as she finally collected herself and took in her surroundings, she heard a strange unfamiliar noise.

"Is that… clicking I hear?"

Of course it sounded ridiculous that she would be hearing clicking sounds when she knows that she is alone in the garden.

But when she turned around for the source, she found that she wasn't alone in the garden.

"What a completely crappy game!"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Kanon decided the best thing to do is take deep breaths to relax.

When she finally relaxed, she noticed that she really was not alone in the garden.

There a few feet away sitting on a bench was a young brunette boy around her age holding a strange device while tapping rapidly. She noticed that the boy was wearing the same school uniform she was and that he wore glasses.

But what troubled her was the fact that she was talking to herself this whole time while a total stranger was seating nearby playing around with a strange device she hasn't seen before.

"Oh no, did he hear me talking to myself?"

Though she didn't show it, Kanon stealthily gulped.

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind at what she has done and gotten herself into, she never once let anyone else see her talking to herself that she habitually does for the past two years since the break up with Citron.

Closing her eyes and praying that the fanboy won't start spreading rumors about her through the social network, she decides to confront him before something else bad happens.

But before she can even take her first step,

"I swear if I ever heard these crappy developers set up a new company again, I'll personally burn them to the ground!"

Well that pretty much freaked her out. There weren't a lot of people she knew who plays games like the boy in front of her but she was sure that most sane people wouldn't go around cursing and swearing to burn down a company because the game is bad.

But then again, Kanon didn't know that the person in front of her is known as a God throughout the internet.

Taking another deep breath, Kanon took a step forward. She will have to talk to him in order to not let weird rumors circulate around school. Unbeknownst to her, she has leading herself to her destiny and unfortunately to the boy's doom.

"Hello there, so you know about this place too?" She started with a huge smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Keima deadpanned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Go away. I'm busy." He continued as he tries to clear the game.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's right. There are still people who don't who I am. How silly of me," She said as she turned around and put her hands behind her waist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*BBBBZZZZZTTTTT*

"Huh?" Were the last things Keima said before all hell broke loose.

* * *

If you are someone who doesn't listen to J-pop, foreigner or not, and you ask someone who is the biggest star or idol in Japan, most will be either diverse or discreet on the subject. However, one name pops out when asked such a question.

And that person is none other than Nakagawa, Kanon.

However, if you ask her the question personally, the response you will receive is a blank smiling stare before someone else who is with her berates you at the time for asking such a stupid question.

Someone always reassures her of her status, her fame, and her rising career. Kanon will eventually forget about the question and move on because of that.

But this time with just herself and the boy, nobody was there to reassure her. She is left with a feeling that she hasn't felt since the start of her singing career.

_Insecurity_

She looked at herself using the mirror inside her dressing room. There is still an hour before the show starts, so Kanon has some time to think about her feelings of insecurity that she regained when talking to the boy.

"No," Kanon shook her head.

"That boy's name is Katsuragi, Keima Katsuragi."

Three days have passed since their paths crossed.

She had attacked him using her stun guns. By the names of all the temple deities, why did she have to use the stun guns on him? Sure there were times when she felt angry, depressed, or irritated but it never escalated so quickly.

The incident that caused Citron to break up is because of all the built up stress she felt when she was around her friends. Even then, she knew that she will inevitably break under the pressure but never had she lose control of herself before even under a stressful environment.

The life of an idol required her to keep her cool at all times, losing herself in front of the public eye will ruin her career forever.

However, she did just that and she was hoping that the boy wouldn't spread any weird rumors.

She didn't know Keima, however, as he wasn't one to do such a thing or waste his time taking revenge.

By the time it was over, Keima was already knocked out and Kanon snapped out of her daze.

She realized what she had done and started panicking. She quickly remembered that there were some nurses and doctors around the school grounds and that the school's infirmary is there primary office.

But what was she going to tell them? She can't possibly say that she attacked him by reflex or on purpose for whatever reason.

She shook her head vigorously. She will have to wing it on this one and hope that her experience as an idol on the entertainment industry will pay off.

Using the adrenaline from before she rushes down the stairs and ran straight into the school infirmary.

Once there she slid the door open, and yelled what first popped up in her mind at the time.

"P-Please! Someone help! There's a student on the roof garden and I think he may be dying!"

The nurses in the room quickly responded and headed their way to the garden along with some emergency equipment.

One of the nurses named Joy told her, "Please wait here. We will need to know what happened."

Kanon nodded quickly, "Hai!"

By the time she answered back the nurses have already left and waited for thirty minutes until they returned carrying Keima with an old-fashioned stretcher that the school seems to have lying around.

The nursed named Joy returned to her and asked her a few questions. After what seemed like a few minutes, she was free to leave although she noticed that Nurse Joy raised an eyebrow at some of Kanon's answers.

Kanon turned to leave but stopped midway of sliding the doorframe when a thought came to her. She needed to know the boy's name.

"Excuse me, Nurse." She called the nurse she talked to earlier as she turned from her desk to Kanon. "Do you know who he is?"

The nurse gave a bright smile before answering, "Oh~ Gamer-kun~? He's name is Katsuragi, Keima Katsuragi."

(by the way, the nurse name is Joy)

Kanon turned to the mirror in front of her after the memory ended. She left a CD with a message reminding the boy to meet with her in a week's time.

She was still deep in thought when the sound of the knocking on her door startled her.

"Kanon-chan? Five more minutes."

A staff member reminder her as Kanon gave a nod.

"Hai, thank you."

The staff member left after hearing that and went to do final checkups on the stage.

She released a sigh before rubbing her forehead. Getting up from her seat, she looked one last time on the mirror to check if her outfit and make-up is okay.

Being an idol is a job both stressful and pressuring. Not many people know of the required time needed for make-up, props, dressing, and meditation before coming up to the big stage.

Even if you are a professional performer who has practiced all their time on stage and have put in a lot of effort into the said profession, you can still feel the tension and anxiety you will feel when you first came up on stage.

Basically it's stage fright.

However, in the world of business, time is off the essence. In just under fifteen minutes, you must be ready to perform on stage. In less than fifteen minutes, the make-up, the props, the dress, and the meditation must be done within that time frame.

However in less than five minutes, Kanon's constant rhythm has been disrupted due to a person named Katsuragi. He is what Kanon has been thinking about in that time frame and replaying the event in her head which wasted her time in mentally preparing herself for the event.

Of course, this is the only time when she can freely think for herself without anyone disturbing her but it was incredibly bad timing to do so considering that she is about to perform in less than five minutes.

"Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! Kanon!"

The cheers of Kanon's fans spread across the stadium that night. You can even hear their voice reaching the dressing room, where Kanon is currently preparing herself.

The fans chanting her name was deafening as she walks down the seemingly long hallway, despite being only a few hundred were attending the event.

A small menacing grin slowly crept to her face. This mostly scared or surprised some if not all the staff employees who were there wishing her luck while going on stage.

That's right, she remembered, he doesn't know who she is and if he doesn't know who she is, he is not one of her fans which means he is an obstacle and if there is one thing she is determined to do, it's overcoming obstacles.

"Kanon! Kanon! Kanon! KANON! KANON! KANON!"

The chanting begins to increase in volume.

"Good thing I left that case and note for him. Now he will have to come to see me, and after I sing my heart out to him, he will definitely be my number one fan."

She gave a short evil giggle which was scary enough to even frighten her manager, Okada-san.

"Are you sure you are up for this, Kanon-chan?" Okada asked warily to the young idol.

"KANON! KANON! KANON! **KANON! KANON! KANON!**"

The worship continued.

Kanon turned around with a bright smile on her face and a determined look she hasn't given in a very long while.

"I'm good, Okada-San. I'm _very_ good."

And with that Kanon went on stage.

* * *

Ever heard the phrase,

Sticks and stones will break my bones  
But words will never harm me.

My interpretation is that words can't hurt you physically, but will mentally. Given enough time and even words can break down the most patient of humans.

So can even Gods be broken with words alone? Let us find out.

"Who does that fake-3D idol think she is? Ordering me to meet her on the roof or end up facing her wrath! Hah! I laugh at her prejudice. (pridefully laughing at the thought). Reality can't get to me. I'm the goddamn Capturing God! Besides, it's only a message. It's only a message. It's only a message. It's only a goddamn message!"

To put it simply, I say yes.

Keima Katsuragi is currently in his room, using the God of Conquest mode as he tries to push the message out of his mind. It has been three days since the incident with that pink-eyed demon psychopath known as Kanon Nakawaga, and he has been trying to figure out why this crazy 3-D girl is after him.

"Maybe she is a secret childhood friend who is trying to talk to me again but that doesn't make sense. I don't remember that I talked to anyone nor did I play with anyone when I was younger and I remember everything even the trivial things. Plus TOYOTA has to come into play for this and I certainly don't remember any of that come into play." Keima tapped his controls as he continued.

"Maybe she has a crush on me and decides to talk to me but that still doesn't make any sense. If what that nurse said is true then why does she come to me now instead of early on? Plus the way she went about it suggest that she doesn't have a crush on me. More like she was saying hello. *sigh* Maybe I should have said something else to make her go away." Slowly regretting the decision he made that day, he continued with his thoughts… and his games.

"Or maybe she is that type of star who wants all the attention. Hmm, that seems likely seeing she has all the qualifications of an attention-seeking idol... in games. Still, why me though? Nobody can have everyone's attention and she is no different. There has to be other people who doesn't know her but why me?" Momentarily, Keima stopped pushing the buttons of his controller.

"*big sigh* Regardless of any of the hypothesis, there is still one problem I have to deal with and that is whether or not I have to meet that crazy 3D girl again. Ugh I'll think about that later. Now is the time to...huh?"

While his mind continued the debate about the girl, his body continued to play in the God of Conquest mode. While he does this very often at risks of one or two Bad Ends, today with fear and distraction in his vein and mind result in all of the games achieving Bad Ends.

"Nooo! This took me hours to complete! Now I have to start all over again!" Keima gave a sigh as he removes his hands from the controllers he is using.

"Lets see the damage. I've accidentally gained three yandere yet I accidentally cheated on them, and they are about to kill me with a knife, a chainsaw and a hatchet." Keima noted to himself that he should refrain from playing games with a high risk of death.

"On the other game, somehow I gained a harem of them and they are about to kill me in the goriest way possible because I picked a kuudare." Keima reminded himself that some games are just impossible to him sometimes due to the developers trolling.

"Lastly, I've gain one very angry loli." Keima gave a final sigh at this.

"Wait what the hell! Where the hell did that last come from?!" He shouted completely baffled that he had such a game in his collection.

"Oh that's right that came from the ones on a discount sale."

After making sure to check the games next time he goes shopping for some more, he restarted all of the games, making sure they reach the best ending.

Some time later, his mother called out to him to eat. Taking his PFP with him, he continued to play his games even while eating. Other than the house looking sparkly clean today, there was nothing unusual about this night except for one little thing...

"Mother, why is the television on, and more specifically, why is it on that fake idol channel?"

"Huh? Oh that. I thought you were watching it after you clean it up the place. You clean thoroughly, Keima."

Keima would have notice that there's something wrong with her sentence if he wasn't too distracted by what was on the TV.

More importantly, who was on TV.

"Hello, my name is Kanon Nakagawa and this is "All 4 You."

Ignoring the fact that the person who wanted to see him in just a few days is on live tv, Keima turned back to his PFP and begin to think.

"_What does she want from me?_" Were Keima's thoughts as he found he could not focus on his game. With a sigh of surrender, Keima decided to watch the show on tv to keep his mind at ease.

At first, Keima found the show incredibly cliche and boring with a lot of re-used material from other known idols. Or at least that is what he theorizes as he has seen these shows before... in games.

_"I cannot comprehend this 3-D girl."_ Keima removed his sight from the screen of the tv to the screen on his beloved console. In his mind, he knew that he can and will save the heroines of each and every game. To reach their beloved happiness they so desire.

To Keima, a harem can be achieved if it makes the heroines in the game happy. He will choose to chase any girl persistently even if they try to ignore him many times. To him, anything is possible within games.

So why is it that, he couldn't figure out the girl who is currently going after him? Was it because she is a resident of the real or is it because of something else? Keima has little to no interaction with the real unless it involves his beloved games or the flock in which he shepherds. But he has lately made a sort-of-friend with the class' resident athletic girl Ayumi.

Keima will have to admit that sometimes having no social interactions is a pain but he never wanted to have friends or make any in the first place. The reason he even talked to Ayumi is because if he doesn't she will consume Keima's gaming time which is already a pain when he comes to school since the teachers keep confiscating his consoles.

_"...what the-?"_ Keima was confused, not a second ago the irritating song of the 3-D girl is playing loud in his mind and now it stopped.

Keima turned to the television screen and found that the idol, Kanon, indeed stop. For a moment, Keima saw through her eyes and in a flash gaming information ran wild through his thoughts. Many theories and hypothesis have risen and explained why she stopped and for what reason but one piece of information stood out the most.

The idol, Kanon, is shocked. The only reason an idol would stop singing in the middle of her live performance like that with an expression that says 'why am I even singing in front of you' is if a person from the stage is ignoring her.

...

...

...

_"Ah,"_ Keima finally figured it out. But before he can prolong his thoughts the idol continued her song as if nothing happened.

_"It is as I thought, this girl has a complex of being ignored."_ It was the reason why she attacked him in the first place.

But even with this piece of information revealed will it mean anything? Unlike the girl before, Kanon was the first to initiate a conversation with him. He made a harmless, if somewhat rude gesture of ignoring her but that was normal for him. Other people his age will reduce themselves in calling him names. Adults with little to no self-restraint would even smack him on the head. But this girl took it to a whole new level with her electric tasers.

Keima contemplated meeting her but push the thought aside. It was still a days away and it wouldn't hurt to put the whole thing for later. After all, his games await and heroines to rescue.

And with that, Keima puts his plate away and made it back to his lair(game room). One thought came into his mind and that is to finish his weekly quota of games and post them live on the internet for his lost lambs.

* * *

_Keima's POV_

It may be against everything thing I believe in but I decided that I will meet this idol as she demanded a week ago. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't do this because I feel sorry for her nor do I feel threatened by her warnings. I merely went ahead with her demands as so she wouldn't pursuit me in class or do me any harm in places other than school.

Basically, I don't want to risk losing my life inside or outside of school. But that is besides the point, today I will be meeting this 3-D Idol at the precise time that we met. I got here a bit earlier than I expected but it wasn't like we are meeting for a date or something. That would be ridiculous and a traitorous act for my beloved heroines.

But when I made my way to the door and unlocked the security code like usual what awaited me on the other side took me by surprise than I least expected it.

_Kanon's POV_

Today is the day I will finally face him. The boy who doesn't know my name.

Hopefully by now Katsuragi knows who I am at the very least. But I am more concerned if he was able to receive my message. If he decides to ignore me again today... I don't know what I may end up doing.

*Kerchak*

I turned around as I heard the door nearby open. As expected, my target is in sight and a little early than I expected but I anticipated this. I've prepared everything needed to make Katsuragi my fan. Once he hears my music, he will instantly turn into one of my fans. I am betting my all into this!

"I... I'm sorry I have to ask you to come here within the week. I have a busy schedule and my only free time was today." I told him as he looked at me through his handheld console.

"You are unexpectedly polite for someone who assaults bystanders with an electronic tazer." Katsuragi bite back with no hint of emotion. I winced a little at his attitude but that will all change soon.

"Don't worry, soon you will become one of them!" I declared as I place a hand on my long trench coat.

I pointed at a bench in front of me for him to seat as he complied. Katsuragi eyed me suspiciously as he went to his seat but hasn't uttered a word. I guess he was curious with what I am going to do. But you will soon find out Katsuragi-kun!

"I'm sorry but today I will make you mine!" I declared as I removed my trench coat and revealed my sparkly idol outfit. It consist of a sleeveless fur coat, a miniskirt, and boots reaching my kneecaps.

"Please listen to my song! This is 'All 4 You'!" I declared as the music drop on the mini-stage, whih I made began to play.

_Keima's POV_

The girl in front of me started singing and dancing to this song playing in the background. I don't know why I even came here but if it is for this then I will listen. I already know what will happen if I don't since I saw her reaction on tv.

...

GUH! Dammit! This is so boring! It's already irritating that I have to waste my precious gaming time listen to her sing! For god's sake this is so irritating!

I fixed my glasses as I looked around, no one else was here and I am the only 'audience' she has. I have no choice but to play my games to pass the time.

Where was I on the game? Oh right, I'm right in the middle of that red-head's route and she is just plain weird. Weird in the level that she may as well live her life as a bird rather than a human being.

Sadly, this girl lost her arms due to a defect from birth. I don't know how I fell down her route as I aimed not to even get remotely intimate with her but here I am stuck with her since I didn't trigger enough flags to allow me to go out with the other girls.

I recently joined her art club and the protagonist in this story is seriously angst. I mean, like everything in his life has fallen apart angst. I guess it isn't too surprising considering he has long QT syndrome.

You know what? They belong together, two peas in a nutshell and I will make it so that this relationship work-!?

I finally noticed that the music stopped and there is a cold chill in the air. But then a familiar feeling crept down my spine as I look just in time to see a taser going directly to my face!

*BBBBBZZZZZTTTTT*

The shock can be heard from across the garden as it is undoubtedly strong enough to knock an ordinary man down. Of course, the attack was directed at me but I am a different man from before.

For I manage to dodge it!

"Seriously! Stop attacking people randomly!" I yelled as I dive rolled out of the way in the nick of time. My PFP is also safe within my hands.

She plans to assault me again and with the stunt I pulled off earlier I don't think I can dodge this one again. I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable but none came. I opened my eyes and saw the idol stop midway in her attack and promptly snapped out of her frenzied haze.

"Again!" She proclaimed as she turned to leave.

"A week from now for sure so please come again! Be absolutely there!" She ordered as she left the through the door I went through moments ago.

"Oh my god! I'm safe! I'm saved!" I screamed to the heavens as I finally outmatched the real for the first time! Take that world! I can take anything you bring down on me!

But of course I have to see her again but this time how should I react? The song really annoyed me for some reason and it lacked the singer's confidence in it. It was very annoying to even here within close proximity.

"Seriously, what is wrong with that girl? If she's an idol then she must..."I stop mid-sentence as I thought it through. I don't need to give her any advice. An idol is a professional who can handle any obstacle in front of them. If she can't handle her faults then her songs won't reach anyone. Just a bunch of fools following in this era's trends. She won't last a few weeks without fixing her problems.

With the feeling of triumph in my chest and the thought of escaping death in my mind, I left the roof to find a better hiding spot to play my games in peace.

* * *

_"Why didn't he listen to my song?"_ were the thoughts of one disappointed idol who just got into her limo with her manager waiting.

Currently on her way to wherever her manager Okada has planned on her schedule to do next, and listening to what her schedule will be for the next few days, Kanon can only look out her window in disappointment and shame.

_"I did it again. By the whatever deities are out there, I attacked him again, this time on purpose."_

This time for sure there was something about Katsuragi-kun that made her do that to him. Maybe it because he was the only one who doesn't listen or even look at her when she was singing unlike the fan the other night who eventually did look at her.

At least this time he didn't get hurt but still.

Realizing that she was distracted by the boy, she returned to reality to hear the last part schedule for today.

"-and after that, you have an interview with an foreign entertainment reporter at- hmmm? Kanon? Kanon? Are you even listening to me?" Okada asked as she noticed the young idol staring outside.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry Okada-san. I guess I space out again." Kanon apologized briefly before looking to her manager.

"Are you alright Kanon? You've been acting a little weird since your return from school a week ago. Did something happen there?" Okada asked curiously with a raised brow.

"Yes, something did happen. But it won't affect my performance onstage and it won't affect me too much, Okada-san." Kanon tried to assure her but Okada was stubborn.

"All right, I trust you can take care of your own personal problems but if you ever need talk about it-" Okada began but got cut off.

"You will be the first to know. Okada-san can be so serious sometimes." Kanon sighed as her manager rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless.

"I know, I know. By the way, here is the schedule for tomorrow and for the week after since you didn't listen to me just now. Also remember that short but up-and-coming tour that supposedly was to happen later in the year or the next year? Well the studio decided to make it happen much earlier than expected because of your surge in popularity from the award a week ago. Why would they do such a stupid gamble is beyond me but they have your contract for the next years or so, so we might as well take it as fast and painless as possible." Okada advised as she, herself, was annoyed by the sudden gambit their contractor forced down their throat.

"Oh, ok then." Kanon said halfheartedly.

"_Looks like I won't be singing for Katsuragi-kun anytime soon then. I wonder how should I get him to become my fan since I'll be busy with my schedule and the preparation for the short up-and-coming tour. Hmm, I wonder if I can- no no that's just too crazy. But that might be the only way to get him listen to my music, and be close enough to become my number one fan. Other than that there's no way he will listen to me or even look at me on live television. Yes that might be the only way to do it._"

A devious plan is forming in the mind of a determined idol that could spell certain doom for a certain gamer.

* * *

His eyebrow twitch.

He is already regretting this.

He should have known that insane idol wasn't going to be at the garden the week after. And yes, he was waiting there all right. But once again it was for his own health in case the crazy girl tried to find him if he wasn't there. So he waited and waited and waited. He still played his games of course, but still the girl never come.

Finally he decided to leave only to to look up to find a plane with a banner passing over the school with the words,

Sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn't come today. Please come to the garden a fortnight later from today - Kanon

Being the only one who would point out of absurdity as well berate anyone for a waste of money for a message instead of using email despite not having his email, he instead felt rage against the idol for one simple fact he thought he will never experience in his life.

He got stood up.

He never did question why she used a plane for a message.

A week has past since the second incident. Today, he stands outside a certain office he thought he would never visit again. But it still doesn't make any sense as to why he is here and meeting that woman for some advice. Or why he even wants to go to her in the first place. He supposes it's because he is now completely lost on how to approach this crazy girl to leave him alone without him landing in the hospital or the morgue. He could've gone to Ayumi for information on this fake idol but she is currently busy training for another meet and he doesn't want to be messing her route again after that fiasco. That night still doesn't make sense to him but that's for another time.

But still there is no reason to talk to that chatterbox of a woman!

"Oh hello Gamer-kun~ what brings you to my office on this fine day~?" Said woman is by her desk drinking from her mug while smiling.

His eyebrow twitches even more.

He is definitely regretting this.

* * *

**Alewar Warinot writer notes: Okay, last time I talked about the charater well this time I will talk about the setting.**

**Unlike the previous work of Wakaki-sensei, I, along with chief93, decided to take this route up to 11 in pure proportions beyond our understanding. Also, unlike the previous chapter, I am more involved in writing this part as I control most of the actions and drama that goes around Kanon's point of view.**

**You may notice that the setting isn't following the manga but can easily be explained if you have followed with our idea so far. Keima here has no control of the route he goes under and is in fact uncaring on what goes on around him. However, as he falls under each route the girls find themselves into it is expected that Keima will not go down their route.**

**Also, the main idea in my head is having the stories flow through the view of the girl's side of the route rather than Keima's. Working on Kanon's point of view is like looking through a mangaka's draft for the first time and working on the kinks and adding the ink to make the story more impressive. A very slow process but it will lead to better quality and hopefully in time we can do so in a weekly basis.**

**Well, that's all for now. I had a great time playing around with Kanon's point of view and hopefully some of you have gotten a hold of the hints or easter eggs we have placed in the chapter to hint at what we plan to do in the chapters leading to Kanon's ending.**

**I hope you enjoy and here is a word from chief93:**

**chief93 writer notes: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey HEY HEY HEY!**

**Hi! (Wave hand enthusiastically at you for no reason other just to creep you out)**

**Not much to say actually.**

**Just like he said, this whole chapter is mainly Alewar work. 95 - 99% of the work from chaper 5 to now is his work actually. I just happen to be have the story under my name.**

**I know y'll want to read the dark and drama part and I am sorry to say but that maybe a long time from now. The reason is we (mostly me) are still working out the kinks of how to write it properly.**

**Once again expect a long wait.**

**Well that it from me.**

**Tell us how did we do, what needs to done correctly, how y'll like it, dislike it and etc.**

**Criticism is welcome.**

**Thank you readers and followers.**

**and lastly, Please Review! We survive on reviews somehow.**


End file.
